The 2nd Class E Fun File
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: A collection of stories about Class-E enjoying themselves as couples, friends and classmates. How does Nagisa handle fishing, Why does Class A invade Class E and will Kurahashi play with Irina's puppy again, So tune in to see what Class-E gets up to this time,WARNING!: Fanservice, romance and laughter a plenty
1. Chapter 1

"How can this be relaxing, it's boring" Nagisa said as he sat by the river holding a fishing rod. His cousin Mai had sent it to him hoping to get him to relax a bit, seeing as last time they saw each other he was a bit stressed out. "It's just watching a string in a river, and then what's the chances of catching something?" he griped.

"Quite high" a voice said as another fishing line arced over head and hit the water a meter away from his float.

"Hayami?" Nagisa asked "You like fishing?" he asked surprised

"I've had a knack for it since I was a little girl" Hayami said sitting down next to her classmates. "What about you?" she asked

"My cousin said I needed to relax and thought 'hey why not give him a fishing rod and tackle box'" Nagisa said

"She wasn't wrong" Hayami said setting her rod up on a stand before taking out a can of drink and passed it to Nagisa as she got one for herself. "This was a coping mechanism for me when things got hectic at home" the sniper added.

"I know what you mean" Nagisa said

"Want to talk about it?" Hayami asked making Nagisa sigh.

* * *

"Come on fishy, take the bait" Nagisa said as Hayami threw some pellets into the water making Nagisa confused

"Its burley, it's used to attract fish to the area" Hayami said sipping her drink.

"Wish someone told me that" Nagisa said

"Well they just did" Hayami smirked as she watched her line.

"How can people stand to do this day in and day out?"

"Nagisa, we're assassins" Hayami said "We should learn patience"

"Says the Sniper" Nagisa replied as he continued to watch his line.

* * *

"Well that's easy, bacon. You're turn would you rather eat Smoked Octopus tentacles or Snake eggs" Hayami asked

"Simple, I love octopus" Nagisa said "Would you rather down raw egg yolks or hug Okajima"

"Eggs, please" Hayami said "Any bites?"

"Nope...I'm very tempted to do something though" Nagisa glared at the water

"What?" Hayami asked

"I brought my sword" Nagisa said "If that is an indication of what I want to do to this thing"

"Oh come on, that won't be needed" Hayami said pulling in a fish and placing it in a bucket

"Just you watch me" Nagisa said getting

"Would that be unfair?" Hayami asked

"Sure would. But then again these things are bastards." Nagisa said through gritted teeth

"Patience is key" Hayami said

* * *

Suddenly Nagisa was nearly pulled into the river.

"WHOA! Hayami help here please" Nagisa said as he struggled to stay on dry land

"Got it" Hayami said pulling back on the rod with her blue hair friend as a large fish was plucked from the water

"Oh no, no, no" Nagisa said as the now revealed to be massive fish landed on him

"NAGISA!" Hayami shouted struggling with

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Maehara down here" Hayami shouted waving her arms while jumping up and down.

"What happened?" Maehara asked as he, Isogai, Okajima, Mimura and Sugino placed down their fishing gear.

"No way, you guys got the River Sumo?!" Sugino said spotting the massive fish on Nagisa

"The what?" Nagisa said struggling to get the fish off of him.

"The biggest fish in the river" Isogai said

"On 3! 1...2...3!" Maehara shouted as the guys barely lifted the fish helping Hayami pull Nagisa out from under the monstrosity.

"You okay bro?" Sugino asked

* * *

"THAT'S IT!" Nagisa shouted going for his second fishing rod bag.

"Why does he have two?" Isogai asked

"Time for a kebab!" Nagisa shouted drawing his sword.

"WHOA!" the guys jumped on him

"What now?" Nagisa asked

"You can't cut it up with a katana, you need proper knives. Huh, it's not far from the classroom. Lets invite the others there for a class cookout. Sumo here could make a lot of dishes" Isogai said

"So how are we moving it?" Maehara asked

"Huh?" the all asked.

"Got it!" Sugino said

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me" Karasuma said as he's eyebrow violently twitched. There were seven students fishing in the nearby river while behind them was a monster fish

"Hey sensei, think you can carry this back to the class?" Isogai asked

"I'm not going to even ask how you got that on shore" Karasuma said picking up the massive fish. "It's nearly as big as Nagisa" he commented

"No kidding" Nagisa glared at the thing before picking up his sword and tackle before walking off with the group

"So what's the plan with this thing?" Karasuma asked

"Class cook out sir" Sugino said

"Oh yes, I get first bite of the sumo" Nagisa growled.

"Well he did land it" Hayami said

"What?" Karasuma said

"I landed that big sucker, with help of course" Nagisa admitted.

"Okay how does someone your height catch a fish the same size as him?" Karasuma asked before receiving a lifted eyebrow, "You usual luck I take it"

"Pretty much" Nagisa said

* * *

"Okay so we'll use these tables as prep tables, only use them inside the kitchen area" Karasuma said

"Okay" Isogai and Hayami said

"I've contacted the others" Ritsu said

"Now to gut the thing" Hayami said producing a set of knives.

"Shouldn't have done that before?" Maehara asked

"When it was on the ground and barely of lifted it, no I prefer to work on a table.

* * *

An hour later and the area was filled with the class enjoying the fishing's group hard work.

"That's a big fish" Kurahashi said

"I'm just amazed Nagisa landed this thing" Kaede said

"Yeah, well big tosser he is" Nagisa said as Kaede pecked his cheek making everyone giggle.

"But still River Sumo" Takebayashi said "At your size is still"

"Cut it out before I cut something out" Nagisa said

"Put the sword down" Karasuma said

"Ah yes sir" Nagisa said placing his katana near the classroom.

"Don't let them get to you man, it's not a bad catch for a first timer"

"Not even I could ever catch this guy" Hayami said "I've been trying since I was a little girl. Nice job Nagisa"

"Thanks guys"

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here with a one-shot...NOPE, screw that it was a one shot but now its as you can probably tell by the title the first chapter of the 2nd Class E Fun Files, WOOHOO the fun files are back baby, so what will we have this file. Secret man can't tell you but its going to be fun.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, tell me we're not doing this" Nagisa groaned

"Why no man?" Maehara asked

"They'll kill us" Nagisa said "What's the rope for?"

"Your alibi, we'll just say we tied you to a tree and made you watch with us" Karma said

"That is actually a good idea" Nagisa said

"I've almost got it online" Itona said

"Move in my friend, move in" Terasaka said

"Here we go" Maehara said

"Did you want to be tied to that tree now or?" Isogai asked

"Maybe later" Nagisa deadpanned.

"In three" Itona said

"Think this will be any better than the tank attempt?" Maehara asked

* * *

"Man that was tough" Nakamura said removing her shirt

"Karasuma doesn't mess around" Hayami said

"You got that right, I nearly died" Kurahashi cried.

"There there sweetie" Yada said

"Guys" Kaede frowned

"What is it?" Kataoka asked

"I get that feeling" Kaede said

"Where?" Kataoka asked pulling out her gun

"Window" Kaede said quickly redressing

"WHO'S OUT THERE?" Kataoka asked.

"Wait a peeping tom's out there?" Kazanki asked hiding behind her locker.

* * *

"Oh boy" The boys said as they saw all the girls in their underwear.

"I didn't know Kanzaki owned something so...so..." Sugino stutter seeing the style of Underwear Kanzaki wore

"Alluring" the guys said

"Yo Nagisa, but your girl something that doesn't have stripes okay?" Karma asked

"Would be after or before you get Okuda something other than plain-Itona turn back now" Nagisa said

"What why?" Itona said

"I saw something rush pass the window" Nagisa said getting everyone's attention.

"Prick's dead" Karma said as Nagisa went to check it o

* * *

"WHO'S OUT THERE?" Kataoka asked as Nagisa went into a clearing stance, one that most law enforcement officers used to sweep a house.

"Nagisa, I'm look for whoever did it" Nagisa said

"Okay, wait how did" Kaede asked

"Gut feeling" Nagisa said

"Which one?" Nakamura asked

"Itona" Nagisa said

"That's refreshing" Kaede said as the girls were crouching down to avoid the windows.

"Anything?" Kataoka asked nervous.

"No, now I'm worried" Nagisa said

"Nagisa over here" Karma said

"Footprints" Sugino said

"Guys!" the girls shouted

"Sorry" the trio said walking back to the front.

"Only one person wears those kinds of shoes" Karma said

* * *

"KOYAMA!" the trio said grabbing the gangly virtuoso

"What do you losers want?" Koyama asked before he noticed Nagisa's katana resting an centimetre above his nose

"We just want to ask you something" Karma said

"What?" Koyama snapped

"Were you snooping around Class-E?" Sugino asked

"So what if I was" Koyama smugly asked

"You do realise the girls were changing?" Sugino asked

"Really, huh why would I want to look at them?"

"What is going on here?" a British voice asked

"Crap" the trio said

* * *

"Well boys?" a girl with long dark purple hair appeared

"Hey Homura" Nagisa said

"What is going here?" Homura asked

"Homura Korogane and Karma Akabane, our school's two worse bully hunters!" Koyama panicked

"Gangly here was around our classroom" Sugino said

"While the girls were changing!" Karma said "He was probably perving on them"

"They do have nice bodies" Homura said "From when I saw they changing"

"I forgot you go in between Class-A and Class-E" Nagisa said

"so you came down here because of..." the lucky gunslinger said

"We saw his footprints up there" Nagisa said

"And he basically admitted it, you heard him" Karma said

"Take me to the scene first" Homura said

"Yes ma'am" they said

* * *

"So here?" Homura asked checking the sight Nagisa found

"Yeah, here is where I found them" Nagisa said

"Those indeed look like Koyama's shoes but the sole and size is wrong" Homura said

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"Simple, Koyama has wider feet and is about a size 10. These are narrower, a size 6 and appears to be a woman's style" Homura said standing up.

"A girl was around here?" Nagisa asked

"Do you have any footage?" Homura asked

"No" Nagisa said looking down. "I think I know who is was anyway"

"Really who?" Homura asked confused "It couldn't have been my uncle"

"No, nor was it Bitch sensei. It was" Nagisa said

* * *

"Her" Nagisa said pointed out

"You sure about this Nagisa?" Homura asked

"Of course, Maho Tsuchihoshi was the peeker" Nagisa said

"Why?" Homura asked

"She's had a thing against the Class-E girls for a while. She was ranked the fifth prettiest girl in the school, Yada, Kataoka, Nakamura and Hayami were voted prettier" Nagisa said

"And was this competition rigged?" Homura asked

"No way, we got outside judges, five girls from each class and Class E got 4 out the top 5" Nagisa explained

"You'll have to brief me on that" Homura muttered

"One day" Nagisa said "Come on"

"WHo's leading this investigation?" Homura asked

* * *

"Excuse me Miss Tsuchihoshi?" Homura said walking up to her

"Well if it isn't Miss British Brat" Maho said

"We want to know why you were up at Class-E, you know the students of the Main Campus cannot pass onto the End Clas-I mean the special placement classroom without specific permission; and yet we found evidence of you up there" Homura said

"Okay I was up there, I just needed to see why them girls were considered prettier than me, a chosen one" Maho said flicking back her two toned brown and teal hair.

"attitude for starters" Nagisa mumbled, which earned him a whack for the British student with him

"Sorry for my partner, but he is right the Class E girls have this kind and graceful aura" Homura said

"Oh, I got that, but still" Maho said

"Still what?" Nagisa asked

"It's going to seem stupid, but why are the cutest girls in the school the dumbest?" Maho asked

"They're not necessarily dumb, but they drew bad hands at life" Homura said

"Meaning?" Maho said

"Things happened to us that we couldn't control and we had trouble studying" Nagisa said

"I see" Maho smiled

* * *

"So that case is closed" Homura said with her hands behind her head.

"Yeah" Nagisa sighed

"What has me still curious is how this whole thing started" Homura pondered

"The girl's screaming" Nagisa said

"No something else brought you out there" Homura said diverting off the current path to a certain location

"Wait Homura" Nagisa tried to stop here before flinching as she found a tablet computer

"Okay so what are you hiding" Homura started it up before the last video accessed played

"We're doomed" Nagisa said as a blushing Homura just stared at the screen. She glared at Nagisa

"Pervert" Homura shouted

"In my defence I was tied up to a tree" Nagisa said

"Still" Homura said

"Wait why are you blushing?" Nagisa asked

"WHO WOULDN'T BLUSH SEEING A BUNCH OF HALF NAKED GIRLS, WHO WERE BEING PERVED ON BY THEIR BOYFRIENDS WHILE CHANGING!" Homura shouted

"Keep it down" Nagisa said

"I will not, you know I am a junior officer of Scotland Yard!" Homura declared

"Um...no you're not" Nagisa deadpanned. "Anyway"

"Don't even" Homura started before Nagisa took off. "Okay"

* * *

"Okajima, Maehara, Isogai" Nagisa panted out

"Hey Nagisa" Maehara

"RUN!" Nagisa shouted

"Why?" Isogai said

"Taiga Okajima, Hiroto Maehara and Yuuma Isogai, don't not bloody move" Homura yelled

"Oh crap" the four boys said

"Is everything okay Homura?" Kataoka asked

"NO it is not, look how the boys found the spy" Homura said

"move now" Isogai muttered

"Don't think about it" Homura said

"YUUMA!" Kataoka shouted eyes wide. "Who else"

"All of the boys" Homura answered

"I was under protest" Nagsia said tiptoeing

"Its true, we tied him to a tree" Maehara said backing up as well.

"RUN" the four said bolting for the hills"

"GET BACK HERE" the girls shouted

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here, oh man are they in trouble, hm what's that? Homura, well she's my OC that is the half British Half Japanese niece of Koro-sensei, I was going to write a oneshot about here, but that will be a flashback chapter later on much like the first fun file's Nagikae's confession scene was**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it, its nearly that time" Hayami said

"Oh great, how did we forget that?" Kataoka asked

"Forget what?" Kaede asked

"The Class-E Cosplay Cup, a public event held here at the school which is mandatory and humiliating for the Class-E girls"

"First the Miss Kunugigaoka Junior high pageant, now THIS!" Yada exclaimed

"Thankfully we have Izumi and Maho in the main campus, plus Homura can freely travel in between. So it shouldn't be too bad" Kataoka said

"Hey Isogai, Maehara over here" Nagisa whispered

"I have a bad feeling about this" Isogai said

* * *

"Let's see how badly they dress up this year" Seo said

"It shouldn't be too bad" Ren said

"You've been getting friendlier and friendlier with the end slime" Koyama said

"I think we all have" Asano said smiling as he spotted a group of what was called Class-E allies consisting of Shindo, Maho, Akahito, Izumi and Homura, who since she was a go between was dressed up like Sherlock Holmes.

"I wonder what they have up their sleeves" Asano said

"It's starting" Teppei said joyously

* * *

"HOI! What's all this then, having a fancy shindig or what?" a voice shouted

"Oh no, okay who is slaughtering Victorian English...okay" Homura said. For there was Isogai standing dressed as Jacob Frye

"You would think they would have the manners to have waited" Maehara said in a blonde wig acting as Tamaki Suoh

'We'll get you for this Nagisa!' the two mentally growled.

"Why could it be the Kunugigaoka Junior High Special Resources Classroom Cosplay Cup?" Isogai asked making everyone cheer out loud

"May, I do hope we see some beautiful and fair maidens" Maehara said

"We will Tamaki my lad, we surely will" Isogai started "In fact why don't you introduce the first of our lovely ladies"

"Why Mr Frye you are too kind my good sir, starting off the cup is the lovely and talented Yukiko Kanzaki as the just as lovely time travelling Puella Magi: HOMURA AKEMI" Maehara said as Kanzaki walked out in full Homura style.

"I must and will do anything to save my precious Madoka" Kanzaki said with a flip of her hair, making the crowd scream.

* * *

"Not bad, but first we must tell you of a change of format this year." Isogai said

"Oh and what is that good sir?" Maehara asked

"Simple Frenchy! We've divided up the girls into teams this year, one lead by you" Isogai said

"Team Rose" Maehara said

"And my team: The Rooks, now six girls a team, team with the lowest score buggers off" Isogai said

"Also as well as voting for the winning team we'll have another vote to choose the Cup winner, which will be the girl with the highest votes of the winning team" Maehara said

"And since the frog here had a turn with Kanzaki time to show off me gal" Isogai said acting like a showman "Introducing Rio Nakamura as the lovely super heroine in a sailor fuku: Minako Aino!" Isogai said as Nakamura walked out on staged as Sailor Venus stopped at the end and twirl into Sailor Venus' pose. "I am Sailor Venus! So what do you think boys?" she flirted

"Ah yes that was quite lovely, but now I introduce to you Hinata Okano as a meat eating, kung fu loving shadow stomping, dateless high school Student: Chie Satonaka!" Maehara said as Okano walked on stage and looked angry

"What do you mean dateless!" she shouted before a high kick, which she regretted when she saw Maehara blushing 'Damn skirt' she thought walking over next to Kanzaki

* * *

"But now the always adorable Hinano Kurahashi as the cookie-munching red hooded Grimm Reaper Ruby Rose" Isogai said "always a cutie"

"Hi" Kurahashi said waving as her hooded cape blew in the wind. "Oh wait I have this thing" she said pulling a red box which unfolded into a massive scythe

"You can prune a few roses with that thing" Isogai laughed "Come on Frenchy, lost your bottle have ya?"

"Oh I have not, for the next fabulous Cosplay is thanks to Hayami who is cosplaying the botanical Poison Ivy"

"Something flower...ry" Isogai asked as Hayami walked out in her costume consisting of plant like underwear, a red button up shirt with the buttons covering her bust being the only ones buttoned up, her hair was a dark red in a bun decorated with several flowers.

'Are those?" Maehara asked

"Pretty sure' Isogai said

"What's the matter, afraid of some gardening?" she asked seductively 'I'm getting back at Bitch-sensei'

"So the French do like their women sexy, but what about us Brits?" Isogai asked "Well next for my Rooks is Yada as the heavy drinking card player Cana Alberona!" the crowd cheered as Yada walked out in a bikini top, brown capris with a shoulder bag hold several cards in her hands. "I'm going to rock you Fairy Tail STYLE!" she announced making the crowd roared

"That's one for the Rooks" Isogai said

"Oh please" Maehara said

* * *

"Allow me to introduce our next contestant: Miss Hara as the talented God's tongue Erina Nakiri! Just don't mention her weight"

"What was that you horrid frenchman" Hara said dressed as Nakiri.

"Poor taste there mate" Isogai said smiling

"I doubt you could cook me anything that I would enjoy either" Hara said

"That is what we call BURN!" Maehara said

"Whatever, now here come the lovely Kataoka as a former student council president who happens to be secretly working at a Maid cafe. Give it up for Misaki Ayuzawa!"

"Het there, are you ready to order?" Kataoka asked walking out in full maid outfit and a dark wig.

"A pint of bitters please love" Isogai joked around

"Coming right up, as soon as your drinking age and I know what a pint of bitters is" Kataoka admitted.

* * *

"Okay now we have Hazama as something Mysterious and ookie and all together spooky! Wednesday Adams, yeah I have no clue who that is" Maehara admitted

"Old American sitcom" Isogai said

"This place is too bright, no way Uncle Fester could go unnoticed here" Hazama said

"Bit drab, now how about we get things heated up with Fuwa cosplaying as a German-Japanese Karate using cook Hitomi" Isogai said as Fuwa came out in a karate gi with a tube top emblazoned by a firebird and a pink headband. Soon she did some moves and stood behind Isogai.

* * *

"Next up is Okuda who is Tomeada's resident rich girl and filmmaker- especially when it's her best friend, Tomoyo Daijouji" Maehara said as Okuda skipped out in her costume, which was basically the school uniform Tomoyo wore. This made many a guys cheer.

"Okay, so we have some uniform fans in the crowd, nice, nice" Isogai said

"And with that it is assure victory for moí" Maehara said

"Ah Frenchy, my last team mate" Isogai said

"And who would that be?" Maehara asked  
"Kaede Kayano as well" Isogai said indicating the back stage area "I think this will serve as an intro"

" _I'm the Number One Princess in the whole wide world so make sure you know by heart how to treat me~, Got it!"_ avoice sang out making the whole erupt as Kaede walked out as

"Ladies and Gentleman Hatsune MIKU!" Isogai cheered as the crowd went nuts

"My, my what a classy ending" Maehara said "All that is left is to vote, and remember to vote for each team and individual you want to win": Isogai said

* * *

"So until an hour's time we bid you adieu" Maehara said

"So we're back, and now for the results, winning with a vote score of 65% was the rooks, so piss off Frenchy" Isogai said

"Very well, but which fair maiden won the solo round" Maehara said

"And to find out we bring to the stage, Detective Sherlock Homura" Isogai said

"Hello gents, now for the winner of the solo choice is...Kaede Kayano as Hatsune Miku!" Homura said as she handed Kaede the trophy

"I won?" Kaede asked

"Yea you did girl" Nakamura cheered as she and Kataoka lifted up the winner on their shoulders.

"And so ends anothr cup contest. 1st and 2nd years you will be back, 3rd years I hope you have enjoyed this contest" Maehara shouted

"Shame taht the first and second years are not here to see this" Isogai muttered

"hush bro, so good afternoon" Maehara said  
"ISOGAI, MAEHARA!"

"Crap" they said running away as Nagisa ran after them in a girly super hero costume

"I'll teach you to dress me up as Surge!" Nagisa shouted

"IT WAS HIS IDEA!" Maehara and Isogai blamed each other

* * *

 **G'day guys here was a cosplay chapter, thanks to my usual partner in crime: Animeandmangafangirl for the idea and some of the cosplays, now I could get you to guess but you probably did so here are who was cosplaying as who**

 **The hosts/guys: Isogai as Jacob Frye from Assassin's Creed Syndicate, Maehara as Tamaki Suoh from Oura High School Host Club and Nagisa as Surge from X-Men (she's a Japanese member of the X-Men)**

 **Maehara's team: Kanzaki as Homura Akemi from Madoka Magica, Okano as Chie Satonaka from Persona 4, Hayami as Poison Ivy from Batman: Arkham Knight, Hara as Erina Nakiri from Shokugeki no Souma,** **Wednesday Adams from the Addams Family** **and Okuda as Tomoyo Daijouji from Cardcaptors.**

 **Isogai's team: Nakamura as Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon, Kurahashi as Ruby Rose from RWBY, Yada as Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail, Kataoka as Misaki Ayuzawa from Kaichouwa Maid-Sama,** **Fuwa as Hitomi from Dead or Alive and Kaede as Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the Flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay so let's try this one" Fuwa said as she typed in a code into a laptop

"What are you doing?" Yada asked

"Customising cars" Fuwa said

"So, why is our detective involving herself in car modding?" Yada asked.

"Blame Yoshida, he gave this program so I can add an anime flare to my future car" Fuwa said "And I'm only customising the appearance not the actual car itself"

"But is it fast?" Karma asked

"Should be; it's a Nissan Skyline R34" Fuwa said

"Nice choice" Karma smiled

"What about you?" Yada asked

"Ford Mustang GT500KR" Karma said

"American Muscle, why am I not surprised" Yada said

* * *

"What are you guys up too?" Nagisa asked

"Doing some modified car paint jobs on our dream cars" Yada said as she finished with her Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IX, it was a pearlescent white with a gradient of yellow to gold similar to a shooting star across the panels. She also gave it dusty gold rims, a pink and white interior.

"Not a bad design, who else made one?" Nagisa asked

"Here's my badboy" Fuwa said showing off her Skyline, it was a deep metallic purple with an anime character design on the side of it outline in pink. Underneath the car was lime green neon lights

"Why the neon?" Nagisa asked

"Wanted to recreate the feel of street racing cars" Fuwa said as Nagisa examined the purple and black seat and purple LED strips in interior roof.

"Not bad" Nagisa commented. Soon he flicked over to the customised Mustang, it was painted a dark metallic red with matte black flame decals, he chose a set of rim that looked like blades. There were also three sets of smaller exhaust pipes near the door. Nagisa raised an eyebrow at this one

"They're for flames" Karma smirked

"Seriously!" Nagisa shouted before sighing, he took in the red interior with flames sewn into the seat covers. Nagisa just shook his head and handed the laptop back to Fuwa. "That was interesting Karma"

"What about you?" Yada asked

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"How would you like your car to look?" Fuwa asked as she handed Nagisa back the computer.

"Give me five minutes" Nagisa said as he walked over to his desk and started using the program.

"Time starts now" Karma said

* * *

"Add this here and then I'm done" Nagisa said

"So what you got" Fuwa asked

"This little puppy" Nagisa said showing them a metallic blue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS with a satin black bonnet, chrome trim and a samurai decal, the interior was a simple black one.

"Not bad Nagisa" Karma said

"Should give the rest of us a run for our money" Yada said

"Too bad we can't drive yet" Fuwa said

"So what should we do?" Karma asked

"Just save the images and let's head home" Nagisa said.

* * *

One night a couple of weeks later while Nagisa was at home doing his homework, he 1got an email, which was a map to somewhere. Nagisa assumed the others got a map as well, so he followed the map joining up with the others as well. Waiting for them was Bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei

"What's going on?" Yada asked

"You're going for a ride" Koro-sensei said as a garage door opened revealing four different cars. A white Lancer, a Blue Camaro, a Purple Skyline and a Red Mustang.

"Aren't those?" Karma asked

"Yes the cars you designed, we made them up for you guys so you can race" Irina said

"Race where?" Nagisa asked

"Inside" Irina said, the four teens followed their teacher into the garaged and out a door to reveal a track.

"What is this?" Fuwa asked

"A special race track for those who can't drive. I've been running it for awhile now, and tonight its your turn to drive" Irina said

"I like the sound of that" Karma said

"So when do we start?" Yada asked

"Change into something other then your pyjamas first then we'll race" Irina said making the teens blush as they realise they were basically in their nightwear.

"What is that silk?" Fuwa asked Yada

"Satin"

"Nice" Fuwa said walking away while they went to the right.

"Here we go" Nagisa said walking to the left with Karma.

* * *

A while later Nagisa and Karma were fully dressed. Nagisa wore a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up under a blue denim button up shirt, a pair of grey jeans with blue, white and black sneaker. Karma wore something close to usual school uniform, only difference being the tan cargo pants rather than the grey trousers and white polo shirt replacing the white office shirt.

"So where are the girls?" Nagisa said

"There" Karma said as they saw Fuwa walk out in a lavender hooded tanktop, white cargo short that stop under her knees and purple and grey sneakers.

"Not bad" they said before their jaws dropped. Yada walked out in a pink and black plaid pleated skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a tight fitting black polo shirt, white knee length high heeled platform boots and her hair down.

"We've got girlfriends" the boys said reminding themselves of their paramours

"A little lacking isn't it?" Fuwa asked

"Their drooling so I don't think so" Yada smiled as she got into her Lancer

* * *

"Ready?" she asked each of the teens, getting a rumbling engine back in response "GO!" Irina shouted as they started to race, Nagisa nearly stalled.

"That was not pretty" Nagisa said as he started racing. He was quickly catching up, but he was nearing Yada. She was quite good if he could remember the last time they went racing. Yada noticed this and smiled before shifting up a gear.

"I may not be a top racer but I can still beat Nagisa" Yada smiled.

"Try me" Nagisa smirked as he passed Yada on the corner

"HEY!" Yada shouted

"Catch you at the finish" Nagisa laughed

* * *

"Out of my way Karma" Fuwa said

"Nice try otaku" Karma laughed as he block her attempts. she simply smiled and try to move to the left, only to fake right as Karma moved left

"Thank you" Fuwa giggled

"Damn it, now I'm second." Karma growled not noticing the blue America Muscle car about to pass him.

"On your left" Nagisa said as he passed Karma.

"Oh come on" Karma said flooring it to try and regain his position.

"What's the matter Karma, let out all the ponies in your engines" Nagisa taunted

"Yeah I'll show you!" Karma said as he tried to increase hsi speed, only to hear the familiar sound of redlining "CRAP!" he shouted before slowing down so he wouldn't burn out the engine.

* * *

"That's one out" Fuwa said as she banked the last corner before heading into the home straight, however what she had forgotten was Nagisa. "When did he get there!" she shouted before increasing the speed.

"And the winner is...FUWA!" Irina shouted

"Yes" she cheered as she did a donut

"Well done Fuwa" Nagisa said hugging his cousin.

"Thanks" Fuwa said

"Well done, now I'll take you guys home" Irina said

"Thanks Bitch-sensei" Fuwa said as Karma and Yada rocked up

"I thought we were pass that name" Irina said

"Its a term of endearment" Karma smirked.

"Sure whatever" she smiled. "Now get your sleepwear"

"Yes ma'am" they said

* * *

 **G'day guys so here we are with a car themed chapter, now I'm sure I told you this before but I had a Gone in 60 seconds styled fanfic planned with Nagisa and Yada being a couple, but that was abandoned for the Files. Anyway so here we are with some of my favourite cars. Now I'm sorry this was but...I'm going to lie, I was busy with Halo 5 Guardians, Arkham Knight and AC Syndicate. Yeah I got a new console recently and I've been playing it a lot.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

Karasuma was pissed off, once again he discovered the octopus teacher snooping on his love life again

"Right if you want something done right, do it your bloody self" he said as he grabbed some items and left the office.

"What's up with him?" Irina asked eating an Udon bowl "Hunting season I guess. And the prey is teacher"

"Oh yeah the Octopus is going to die this time"

* * *

First place the government official check was the classroom, and sure enough he was in there looking over the most recent tests. He smirked as he backed away and threw something in the doorway. Koro-sensei looked and saw a thick book in the door way

"No way" he cheered. For it was a new edition of Busty Bikini Beauty. He quickly looked around to if any of his students were around he went to grab the book before it moved, he tried again and again each time it moved. Finally it stopped moving. The Octopus happily picked it up and started to read it, completely unaware of the overhead trap of a dozen SMG containing extended ammo clips of Anti-sensei rounds. Karasuma gained his usual shark-like grin and pushed a button firing all of the guns. Once the last round was fired he calmly stepped out to see the Octopus reading his book.

"Next Time Karasuma, don't try and assassinate my reading material" Koro-sensei said making Karasuma growl.

* * *

This time Karasuma had trailed pieces of chocolate to a large noose made out of Anti-Korosensei material as a rope.

"I'll get him this time" Karasuma said as he chuckled before hiding in a bush. Soon the PE teacher was bored so he read a report on his phone when a scream was heard, "GOT HIM!" he chuckled before leaping out and seeing Kataoka stuck in his trap

"Mr Karasuma, What are you doing here and why am I UPSIDE DOWN!" she shrieked

"Not again" he growled as he went to cut down the girl before snuffling was heard.

"Ooh, one of the caramel filled kind" Koro-sensei said appearing while eating the chocolates Karasuma had set out "0-2, keep at it, I'm sure you'll get me...one day" the target said as he crept away backwards.

'Stupid tentacled freak show, making a mockery of me' Karasuma thought

"Um sir...can I get down now, I don't think I can hang onto my skirt much longer" Kataoka said

"Oh right sorry" Karasuma said

"This one has to work" Karasuma said

* * *

"500 yen it won't work" Nagisa said as a group of student sat on the grassy hill and ate lunch together

"I mean the water trap failed big time, so why not" Sugino said

"This one will at least hurt the octopus" Karma said

"How so?" Isogai asked

"Check out the grass, its cover in anti-sensei powder. But the octopus is not that dumb enough"

"Karma's right, I mean what would the bait be?" Maehara asked as Karasuma put something down on a silver platter.

"What is that?" Sugino asked

"OH CRAP!" they suddenly realised, it was several vintage model books. "when are those from?"

"Looks like they're from when my Great-Great grandfather was a boy, heck I think Grandma Frey used the same ones to trap Raishin" Karma said

"That's not good, this is going to fail. I mean what is he being trapped in?" Nagisa asked

"Who knows." Isogai said as the teacher approached. Karasuma was hiding in the bushes.

"Oh my, such...vintage" Koro-sensei said as he side stepped a log covered in knives. "These books are nice too. But seriously Karasuma the students are better at trapping me than you" the target said

"One day...one day you yellow target" he growled walking off.

* * *

"So what's it to be this time?" Nakamura said sounding bored.

"Who knows, all I know is that I'm bored waiting for Karasuma's day of assassination attempts to end" Kurahashi said

SO what is he going to try this time?" Hayami asked as they saw Karasuma placed on thing on the ground and walked backwards a bit smirking. He was giggling, the stoic teacher was actually giggling completely unaware that Nagisa was walking pass the thing he put on the ground.

"What this?" he asked before blushing. Karasuma had somehow gotten his hands on photos of Aguri in various intimate outfits. but what he was not expecting was the five photos of Kaede mixed in of her in various outfits as well. Looking around Nagisa quickly stashed the photos of Kaede and walked off with the photos of Aguri. Once he found Kaede he gladly gave her the photos of her sister. She looked relieved thinking she lost them on the way to give them to Koro-sensei so she could take a few shots. Karasuma looked up after fifteen minutes after the photos were taken by Nagisa to see nothing

"How the...sneaky bastard" Karasuma said walking off to try and set up another attempt. All while grumbling about how this day was not going to plan. At all.

* * *

"So what's he doing now?" Sugino asked

"Something in the sports shed" Nagisa said before returning attention to his work. Koro-sensei was winding down after going to a beachside cafe in Bondi for lunch, so the students were silently studying to make sure they didn't draw any attention.

"Must be something for him to be so worked up over" Kaede said

"Probably snooping into love lives again" Fuwa said

"easy bet" Nagisa said

"So now that you've done the work, time for a surprise" Koro-sensei said

"My thoughts exactly" Karasuma said walking into the classroom with a baseball bat covered in anti-sensei. "Batter up" he shouted rushing forward and swinging like a madman.

"Strike one, strike two, strike three~ YOU'RE OUT" Koro-sensei said

"Another round" Karasuma said swinging again.

"I'll deal with this" Nagisa said drawing a sword and was about to step in when the door opened and a hand grabbed Karasuma's tie.

"Tadomi!" Bitch sensei said

"Irina, how are you?" Karasuma asked making the student shocked

"Um, bored weren't we going to have lunch today?" Bitch-sensei asked

"Yes" Karasuma said

"So why aren't we at lunch?" Irina asked

"I was"

"He failed several times to kill me today." Koro-sensei said

"So, we're leaving now" Irina said dragging him off.

"Thank you" Yada said taking the bat and placing it by the door.

"Have fun" Koro-sensei sung out

"I'll still get you" Karasuma said

"Have fun trying" Koro-sensei taunted out loud.

"You're going to be sushi one of these day"

"That actually doesn't sound too bad" Nagisa muttered.

"Seriously?" the class asked

"What?" Nagisa shrugged.

* * *

The next day Karasuma was at his desk when he saw something out of the corner of hsi eye. It was a photo of Aguri and a scruffy looking man, he turned it around and on the back was the words 'Me with Ryushi' a thought formed in his mind

"Just remember Octopus, revenge is a dish best served cold!" he chuckled before grabbing his gun and walking out of his office.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next fun file which we may need after that cliffhanger. One that I'm not going to be happy about if the author is going where I think it might, but on the other hand it could go the other way. What was I talking about read 173! Now back to the chapter, I decided on this chapter after watching Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote with my family the other (best Looney Tunes ever) and pictured Karasuma in the coyote's position while the Road Runner would be Koro-sensei. Also that vintage joke was inspired by Unbreakable Machinedoll where another character tried the same thing, only that failed.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"come on just one stinking lousy bite, that's all I want, come to think of it, why am I even here anyway. It's a mountain pond in the middle of nowhere, which looks like it has been man-made, no wonder there's no fish here" an old man wearing something out of a samurai drama said, before getting up and walking off with a simple fishing Pole and a sword cover. He sighed deeply before looking around

"WOO HOO!" a voice was heard as several of the girls from Class-E ran by them.

"Interesting" the old man said

"Yada hold up" Kimura said as Isogai, Nagisa and Maehara stopped in front

"Hey pal who are you?" Maehara asked going for his knife

"Just an old man" The old man said as he pulled out a wooden katana and blocked a strike from Nagisa.

"NAGISA!" Isogai and Maehara shouted as he duelled with the old man

"What's going on?" Yada asked still in her bikini

"Nagisa picked a fight with this old guy" Maehara said as Kimura covered Yada with a towel to keep her warm.

"So why is he fighting with the old guy?" Kimura asked.

* * *

Nagisa was precise with each strike, only to have it blocked, he was tiring quickly

"You look thirsty, have a drink rookie" the old man said throwing Nagisa into the lake.

"NAGISA" the others said

"Hey Asshole" Kaede said pulling on a shirt and started attack, thanks to her higher assassination skills she gained thanks to the tentacles she stood a higher chance. The old man smiled and quickly dodged each and every

"Look at her move, how can she do that?" Isogai asked

"Did you guys forget she was an actress remember" Yada said, "Plus she has a high level intelligence. If not for those tentacles Kaede could have easily made Class-A"

"Stupid thing, she didn't know she had them because Shiro kept them hidden" Maehara growled.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Kaede shouted

"Right" Isogai and Maehara said getting above the old man

"Switch" Kaede said jumping out of the way of the sky attack.

"Try again later rookies" the old man said sending them and Kaede into the pond.

"Oh man" Yada groaned.

* * *

Suddenly Nagisa jumped back out of the water, rolled and grabbed his sword before trying a underhand attack. The old man quickly blocked the attack and used a palm strike on the boy knock him back. Nagisa looked up with his notorious Serpent's Glare. However the old man was unfazed by such as sight, which Nagisa quickly realised before he was knocked back into the water. The Old Man smiled as he grabbed his fishing pole and pulled Nagisa out by hooking his pants

"Had enough yet?"

"Dude, could you put me down, seriously this is embarrassing" Nagisa said through gritted teeth,

"What is?" the old man asked smiling

"Hang by a fishing hook in the air in front of my classmates and girlfriend" Nagisa said "come on please grandpa?"

"GRANDPA?" the others shouted

* * *

"Oh now where are my manners?" the old man asked "I am Hayabusa Shiota: master swordsman, stuntman trainer and grandfather"

"Not to mention he taught me Kenjutsu"

"Kenjutsu?" Isogai asked

"Sword fighting, basically he is the reason I'm so good with a sword" Nagisa said as he was placed on the ground.

"Now you mention a girlfriend, who is she" Hayabusa asked "I take it she's the buxom brunette"

"Not quite"

"You mean greenie here" Hayabusa said pointing at Kaede

"HEY!" Kaede said offended.

"Not that there isn't anything wrong with that, she is quite attractive." Hayabusa said smiling

"Thank you" Kaede blushed.

* * *

Once they got up to their classroom, they saw Koro-sensei waiting for them

"About time, your lunch break AAAGGGH!" Koro-sensei shouted turning blue and getting out of there at full speed.

"Curious, you're the first person I've seen him actually run from." Maehara laughed

"Indeed, tell me what is that things name?" Hayabusa asked

"We call him Koro-sensei, though he's real name is Ryushi Korogane" Nagisa said

"Korogane huh, so this is where you've been hiding Korosensai no Baka"

"I don't know you" Koro-sensei said

"Get down here you idiot" Hayabusa said

"No" Koro-sensei said

"I think we missed something" Kaede said

* * *

"Why I oughta" Hayabusa glared at the yellow teacher

"Can't catch me up here Hayabusa-sensei" Koro-sensei said as the rest of the class joined him.

"He was always a difficult but brilliant student; right up until he became an assassin!" Hayabusa shouted

"Like you cared" Koro-sensei said

"Seriously, you taught our teacher?" Nagisa asked

"Sure thing, he was one of my best, hard to imagine you would be taught by him Nagisa" Hayabusa said

"Still not coming down" Koro-sensei said

"We'll get him" Nagisa said

* * *

Okano, Maehara, Fuwa and Nagisa crept behind the school house

"Now on and try it sensei"

"Oh don't worry I got a nice head strike just for you, when you get down here" Hayabusa said as he spotted the kids behind their yellow teacher. Nagisa lifted three fingers and counted down. Once his fist appeared they all shot at Koro-sensei's arms making him slip off the roof.

"Uh oh" Koro-sensei said with some hangtime before crashing into the ground "That was fun, can we have fruit sausages with the dolphins on the moon again?" Koro-sensei said rattled before shaking his head.

"Now, Head strike" Hayabusa said hitting him on the head hard enought to dent it

"Ouch" the class flinched.

"Now you were saying Ryushi?" Hayabusa smiled

"Prick sensei" Koro-sensei said as he got hit on the head again

"Wrong answer" Hayabusa said hitting the octopus

"Now we know why he's the unkillable idiot" Maehara said

"So you came up here because of a random urge to do some mountain pond fishing?" Nagisa asked as he sat with his grandfather

* * *

"Yes" Hayabusa said "But I also got to see you and see how much you've improved"

"I don't think I've improved that much" Nagisa said

"I beg to differ" Hayabusa said smiling

"Thanks Grandpa" Nagisa said

"Is something the matter?" Hayabusa asked

"Its nothing" Nagisa softly said

"Whatever is bothering you, no matter what it is or why is it, just remember how proud I am of you" Hayabusa said before Nagisa just hugged him and started crying "I see now. Tell me how many time they have said what I just did"

"Not much, well since coming up here" Nagisa said

"I see" Hayabusa said smiling softly while comforting his grandson before looking up "Yuzuki, how good it is to see you as well"

"Hey grandpa" Fuwa said hugging him "I'm sorry me and mum aren't around more but you know dad is with your family"

"I do, but for now" Hayabusa said hugging Fuwa alongside Nagisa.

"This moment couldn't get any better" Fuwa whispered

"I agree" Nagisa said

* * *

 **Hey guy Grizz here with the next File introducing Hayabusa Shiot Nagisa and Fuwa's grandfather, Now remember in this selection of fics Nagisa and Fuwa are cousins. So it would make sense for her to have a scene with him at the end. ALso I named hm after one of the greatest fictional ninjas of all time Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden, yet he's more of a samurai. Oh well**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

300 years ago, sorcery, piracy and the sword ruled the seven seas, it was an age of fear, it was an age of war. It was the age of Piracy! One day the captain of the Ocean Viper Nagisa Shiota discovered the trident of King Poseidon, leader of the seven merfolk clans. But now he must return the trident while receiving help from his crewmates and the beautiful princess Yada. They are defending of the seas, they are Pirates! Now they make their ways through the seven seas to find the lost treasures before the evil count Gakuho Asano and his armada can control them and rule the seas.

* * *

"Are we reaching port soon?" Yada asked as she looked out at the ocean

"Shortly your highness" Maehara, Nagisa's helmsman said "Then you can swim in the oceans, just keep in mind we'll leave sunrise"

"I won't" Yada said as the sea winds blew her hair softly.

"Good thing, I would hate to lose my most precious passenger" Nagisa said as he walked up next to the mermaid princess and took her hand kissing it softly

"Always a smooth operator captain" Yada said as she walked back to the captain's cabin. Nagisa smirked.

"She's a dangerous one captain" Isogai his quartermaster said as he and Maehara looked at their captain. He wore a navy blue naval jacket underneath an aged leather vest with a thick brown belt acting as a bandolier. He had grey pants and brown boots on. Topping off the outfit was a red sash around his waist.

"Captain" Spoke out his first mate

"What is it Karma?" Nagisa asked dreading the answer.

"The horizon captain" Karma said

"Shit" Nagisa said as his gunner Chiba handed him a telescope. "It's worse than I feared."

"Another ransacked port" Maehara said

"So what now?" Terasaka asked

"We find the nearest port to us and hope it's still in one piece" Nagisa said

"Sir, Yada won't last much longer. We both know this" Isogai said

"I know, but we have no choice, Gakushu is after her" Nagisa said "Continue on"

"Aye sir" they said.

* * *

"Are we nearly at the port?" Yada asked as Nagisa strode into his cabin

"I'm afraid the port we were heading too was ransacked" Nagisa said leaning back into his chair.

"Nagisa, you know I must not go anymore that tonight without swimming otherwise I will get air sickness, you know"

"Yes, yes that the air of dry land starts to affect the lungs of the merfolks after four days on land. Don't worry it's just a little further onwards" Nagisa said

"No it's too late. I'm already feeling the effects. If I don't get wet soon I may die" Yada said

"Fine, I'll figure out a way" Nagisa said

"Thank you kind captain" Yada said kissing his cheek.

"My pleasure your highness" Nagisa said smiling as he poured himself a flagon of rum. "Care for a drink?"

"No thank you" Yada said walking out onto the deck to watch the sinking sun.

* * *

"Careful you bilge rats" Karma shouted as they lifted a barrel onto deck

"Aye Sir" Yoshida and Itona said

"Sir, shall I warm something for her highness" the ship's cook said

"That would be a good idea Takuya" Karma said

"Just not any of your ramen, I swear it was the first time I got scurvy from eating vegetables" Itona said

"Go eat a cannonball you son of a biscuit eater!" Takuya said.

"What is going on here?" Yada asked

* * *

Nagisa was looking over some charts while enjoying his flagon of rum. He looked at his rum before frowning

"Eggs, we need eggs when we get into Port next. That way I can have an egg flip" he mused as he down a bit more rum. Suddenly a lady like scream was heard. Quickly grabbing his cutlass Nagisa dashed out onto the deck. "What's going on?" Nagisa asked

"Sorry capt'n" Karma said as he came upon Yada in a barrel.

"Pickling the mermaid are we?" Nagisa asked

"No sir, we filled this empty barrel with Sea-water so that way the princess could have a bath" Itona said

"Did it help?" Nagisa asked Yada

"A bit" Yada said crouching down in the water

"Lads, you are to be confined to quarters until the morn" Nagisa said

"Aye Captain" the crew said heading to bed.

"Night Capt'n. There's a bit of stew in the galley" Takuya said

"Thank you Mr Muramatsu" Nagisa said

"Evening your Highness" the cook said closing the door.

* * *

"Your men are truly kind" Yada smiled

"I just wish they told me first" Nagisa said as he and Yada sat watching the stars with two plater of pewter with traces of the reheated stew on them from where the two ate on deck.

"It's alright they probably picked up on the urgency of my need of water" Yada said holding onto the side while smiling at the sight of those diamonds in the sky

"Still it must be cramped" Nagisa said

"A touch" Yada said in a flirt manner "But I can't return home until the treasures of the seven seas have been rescued from Lord Asano's hands" Yada said

"To think a madman has power over the seas" Nagisa said "Luckily we have the Sword of Storms, the Trident of Neptune and Pisces sceptre

"But while he controls the Trident of Poseidon we are all in trouble" Yada said

"Hey we'll get it back okay?" Nagisa said leaning in to kiss Yada

* * *

"HOLD UP!" Kaede shouted as she glared at Fuwa and Yada

"What?" the mangaka asked

"Why is *she* kissing him" Kaede said pointing to Yada and Nagisa

"I'm what now?" Nagisa asked confused

"It's just a pirate fantasy Manga" Fuwa said

"And you happened to choose Scrunchie and Boobs?" Kaede said

"That hurts okay, plus I thought we weren't going to use code names Forever 0!" Yada said

"Nagisa said so" Fuwa said

"WHAT!" Kaede glared at her boyfriend

* * *

"So you want to kiss Yada do you?" Kaede asked Nagisa making back up

"Who doesn't?" Nagisa asked

"ME!" Kaede shouted

"Oh okay then" Nagisa said as he was now against the wall.

"Kaede it's just a manga I wrote based on an old 90's cartoon from America and that recent pirates game Black Flag" Fuwa said

"Still, why is she a mermaid?" Kaede said

"The rest of the girls would have shown up as well" Yada said

"Me included?" Kaede asked

"How does Kaede Kayano the Queen of Atlantis sounds?" Fuwa asked

"Sounds good" Kaede said

"Good I'm off the hook" Nagisa said

"Don't think so Bucky" Kaede growled

"Yes dear" Nagisa said

* * *

 **G'day guys, or rather g'night guys because I'm posting this before bed. Anyway welcome to the next file which is a sort of look at an upcoming project I'm thinking of: A magical Swashbuckling adventure starring the Class-E and will be NagiYada inspired by Gargoyles, Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag, in fact Edward Kenway's costume/outfit is the base for Captain Nagisa's outfit**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside in the morning**


	8. Chapter 8

"No way am I doing that" Nagisa said about to walk out of the classroom

"What's the matter Nagisa, you turning chicken" Maehara said

"Yes it is quite rare to see the white feathered Chicken Snake" Isogai taunted

"Seriously?" Nagisa sighed

"We're all doing it" Sugino said

"And that means I have to join in as well does it?"

"Yeah" the guys gathered there said

"It will be fun" Suguya said smiling as he and Mimura pulled Nagisa back into the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this" nagisa said

* * *

"So we clear on the rules?" Maheara asked as he passed out some Pocky

"Oh yeah, instead of getting most of the pocky, you have to try and get a kiss from your girl while munching on a stick of pocky" Sugino said smiling

"This is going to end badly I just know it" Nagisa deadpanned

"Just trust us okay" Isogai said

"Alright, but I'm not the first one okay?"

"Sure" the guys said

"What are you guys up to?" Nakamura asked

"Nothing much" Suguya said approaching Nakamura with a stick of Pocky in his mouth

"Seriously?" Nakamura asked smiling as she started to play

"So you're game huh?"

"Not really" Nakamura said biting off her end of the pocky stick, which was most of it

"You lose honey" she said walking off

"Strike one" the guys said

* * *

"Isogai, where's those files?" Meg asked

"I have them right here" Isogai asked

"Then can I have them?" Meg asked

"Sure but you have to do something first" Isogai said smiling

"What's that?" Meg asked

"Just a small thing" Isogai said placing the stick of Pocky in his mouth

"Sure" Meg said starting nibbling on her end as Isogai did the same, and after a couple of minute they were near the middle and Kataoka caught on so she broke it off and swallowed it

"Nice try, but I know how to play the pocky game" Kataoka said sticking her tongue out slightly

"Dammit" Isogai cursed

"Strike two, Maehara you're up"

* * *

"Hey sweetheart' Maehara said placing his arms around her shoulders  
"No" Okano said

"What?" Maehara

"I know what you guys are up to" Okanbo said "Kataoka told me"

"And that is?" Maerhara asked

"A pocky game kiss, so I'll take this and see you later" Okano said walking off with the stick of Pocky

"That's cold" Maehara said

"Ah, Strike three" Isogai muttered

"Who's next?" Maehara asked

* * *

"Yo Yukiko" Sugino said

"Tomohito, is everything okay?" Kanzaki asked

"Um sure, hey listen, did you want to play a game?" Sugino asked

"Sure what one" Kanzaki smiled

"The Pocky game?" Sugino asked

"Serious Sugino, okay" Kanzaki said pulling out a stick of Strawberry Pocky and place one in her mouth before leaning forward slightly to Sugino so he could do the same

"Ready, go" Sugino said they starting taking bites before they were nearly in the middle, but Kanzaki smiled and shoved the rest into Sugino's mouth with her tongue

"You win" she smiled before walking away

"Okay then" Sugino said

"Strike Four" the guys sighed

"Who's next?"

* * *

"Well we're nearly out of guys, the only one who hasn't done it yet is Nagisa" Suguya said

"And he won't do easily" Maehara stated

"Do what?" Karma asked as he walked into the class. This made the guys smiled.

"See, we're playing the Pocky game with our girls. Only the goal is to get a kiss while playing" Maehara

"So you mean forcing a draw" Karma caught on

"Yes, and since most of failed" Suguya said "and one of us *Nagisa* hasn't tried yet we're out of options"

"I'll try it" Karma smugly said

"You will?" the boys asked

"Oh dear" Nagisa said

* * *

"Hey my little witch" Karma said hugging Okuda from behind making her spooked

"Karma, be careful will you this is a highly dangerous acid that Karasuma wants me to test on Koro-sensei" Okuda said as she placed the chemical down on the table, "Now what can I do for you?" she asked

"Oh nothing much" Karma said placing a piece of Pocky in her mouth "Just wanted to play a little game with you" he said walking around her, only to discover that she was merrily munching on the stick of Pocky he had given her

"Thanks Karma; that was just what I needed" she happily chirped before returning back to her work

"And that stick of Pocky" he said too late under his breath

"Did you say something?" Okuda asked

"Nothing" Karma said just smiling before helping her.

* * *

"Come on Man, you're the last one" Maehara

"What difference does that make?" Nagisa asked

"You're our last hope of this plan working"

"Why am I the one who get dragged into these things" Nagisa said

"Just shut up and do it" Maehara said

"Alright, alright I'll do it okay?" Nagisa asked

"There you go man, bring us victory" Maehara said

"You're going to get it one day man, and when you do I'll be there to laugh at you" Nagisa said

* * *

"Hey Kaede" Nagisa said approaching his girlfriend

"Oh hey Nagisa" she said kissing him

"Good book?" he asked

"So far, started off a little slow" Kaede said

"That's good" Nagisa said

"Okay why are you acting so awkward?" she asked

"No I'm not" Nagisa quickly lied

"What are you hiding?" Kaede asked

"Nothing"

"Then show me" she said

"Fine" Nagisa said bringing out the box of Pocky he was given to him by Karma

"Why do you have that?" Kaede asked

"I felt like playing the Pocky game" Nagisa said

"Okay" Kaede said taking a piece from the box and placed it in her mouth holding it out to Nagisa, who was taken by his girlfriend's beauty creating a gulp before his took a small bit before continuing on. Soon they both met in the middle kissing. Nagisa closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Kaede and deepened the kiss. Kaede gladly went along with it pushing him over so she could be on top. Shortly she ended the kiss and smiled as she backed away. "Thanks" she said as Nagisa got another stick

"Another round?" Nagisa asked amazed, shocked and breathless

* * *

"So where's Nagisa?" Maehara asked

"I have no idea" Isogai said as the pair walked into the class building, only to see Kaede adjusting her clothes with her hair down and hair ties in her mouth. Upon seeing the two she blushed and rushed away

"You don't think?" Maehara said

"Couldn't be" Isogai said as they walked into the classroom to see Nagisa smiling

"I think we've been had" They said

"Yeah you have, by the way I win" Nagisa said handing Maehara an empty Pocky box

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter which I got reading a random AC fanfic, plus the first appearance of SuguNaka since the third pairing files, man I should use the other pairings more than I do with MaeKano, NagiKae, Karmanai. So I next time I'll do something with SugiKanz and IsoKat**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"They did what?" Sugino asked

"You hear me, they did that in the classroom" Isogai said

"Did you see it?'Sugino said

"She was adjusting her clothes" Isogai said

"She was doing that because they took a tumble" Sugino laughed lightly

"Her hair was down" Isogai said

"So she could get all the small sticks out of it" Sugino said

"She was blushing" Isogai exclaimed

"Kaede usually gets embarrassed when someone besides Nagisa sees her like that

"Man they really had me" Isogai sighed

"What am I going to do with you"Sugino sighed

* * *

"Kataoka, can I talk to you?" Kanzaki asked

"Sure what is it" Kataoka said

"I think I'm having trouble with Sugino" Kanzaki said

"How so?" Kataoka asked

"I think the spark is gone" Kanzaki said

"Oh dear, this could take a while" Kataoka sighed

* * *

"You've falling out of love with Kanzaki?" Isogai asked

"Not intentionally, I mean we only see each other during school" Sugino said

"Let me guess strict parents?" Isogai asked

"Oh yeah, they want her to have the future they picked out for her, and not her own" Sugino said

'"I see" Isogai mumbled "I have an idea, why don't you and Kanzaki hang out with us after school?"

"What?" Sugino asked shocked

"Me and Meg usually have a coffee after school Wednesdays, so why don't you and Yukiko join us" Isogai said

"Okay, why not" Sugino said

* * *

"Only if you're not bothered by it" Kanzaki said

"Don't worry we usually ask another couple to come with us sometimes" Kataoka said

"Okay" Kanzaki said smiling as she looked happy.

"I'm sure your parents will be okay with just getting a cup of coffee with some friends right"

"Yeah" Kanzaki said

"Good, now come on we should get ready for the last class of the day" Kataoka said as she and Kanzaki walked off.

* * *

After school, the couples headed for the cafe Class-E uses for their romantic get together; which was run by Kataoka's sister Akiko.

"Hey Meg" Akiko shouted out

"Hey Aki, usual for me and Isogai" Kataoka shouted out

"You got it" Akiko said "And your friends"

"What about you guys?" Isogai asked

"Um, just some coffee for me thanks"

"A cup of tea please" Kanzaki said

"What kind of tea?" Kataoka asked

"Um...whatever you recommend" Kanzaki asked

"Okay, A cup of Coffee, a cup of Orange Blossom tea and a two more of our usual snakes" Kataoka said

"Coming right up Meg"

* * *

"So your sister runs this place?" Sugino asked

"Yep, she wanted to open a cafe so she got this little place. And so far five different couples of tehir regualr things they eat here, well from our class anyway" Kataoka said

"Hard to believe Hara and Muramatsu stumbled onto this place" Isogai said

"On the same day I was working here" Kataoka said

"At least it was our guys" Kanzaki said

"Don't worry Akiko would have covered for me" Kataoka said

"Its lucky you have a sister" Kanzaki said

"And too be the younger sibling as well" Sugino said

"Actually we think it's better to be a single child, but oh well. I wouldn't trade her away for anything" Kataoka said

"Same with my younger siblings" Isogai said

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait they did what now?" Kataoka asked

"Pretended they did that to fool Maehara and I" Isogai said

"Geez, those two are going to give someone a heart attack one day" Kanzaki giggled.

"No kidding" Sugino laughed as he took a swig of his coffee.

"How do you come up with something like pretending to do...that in a classroom"

"Probably asked Okajima" Isogai said

"This is Nagisa we're talking about here, so who knows" Kataoka sighed

"Do you guys think they've actually done that?" Kanzaki asked making the group freeze

"I hope not" Kataoka groaned

* * *

After the cafe the group broke in half giving Kanzaki and Sugino sometime together

"It was nice of them to invite us out" Sugino said holding Kanzaki's hand.

"Yeah it was, we should do this more often" Kanzaki said smiling

"Hey Yukiko, are you embarrassed of me?" Sugino asked

"No, why would you say that." she shouted shocked.

"Well, I haven't met you parents yet, every time I've been over its been at a time when they haven't been there" Sugino said

"The reason I haven't introduced you yet is I don't know how to"

"Yukiko" a older voice said shocking her

* * *

"Mother" Yukiko said as an older version of Yukiko wearing a purple Kimono

"Why aren't you at home studying, and who is this boy?" Mrs Kanzaki said

"I'm Tomohito Sugino ma'am" Sugino said

"And I should be interested in you why?"

"Don't Sugino" Kanzaki whispered

"Because...because...I'mdatingyourdaughterandIdearlyloveher" Sugino rushed "Oh man"

"Care to repeat young man"

"He basically said that we're in love" Kanzaki said

"I see, excuse me but we must be going now Mr Sugino" Mrs Kanzaki said

"I'll see you later" Kanzaki said pecking his cheek.

* * *

"I really feel bad for those two" Kataoka said

"I agree, I've heard that her family is strict" Isogai said

"Yeah, Sugino's a good guy, too bad we can't tell them" Kataoka said as Isogai held her hand

"I agree" he said kissing her cheek "Maybe one day we'll get them married"

"That would be nice" Kataoka said

* * *

"So Yukiko, that boy is your boyfriend?" her mother asked

"Yes he is"

"Does he make you happy?" her mother asked

"Yes he does" Kanzaki said sadder with each answer as her mother sat down next to her.

"I see" her mother sighed

"I'll stop seeing him if you want me to" Kanzaki said

"No, I can sense he makes you happy. And if he makes you happy, then I am happy as well, about you and for you." her mother smiled

"Thank you okaa-san" Kanzaki said hugging her

"Just let me handle your father okay?" Mr Kanzaki said

* * *

"So, she's okay with us?" Sugino asked over the phone

'Yeah she is' Kanzaki said

"That's cool, I'm glad at least one of your parents seems to like me" Sugino said

"I'm sure dad will like you too" Kanzaki said

"Hopefully" Sugino smiled

"Listen I've got to go, but I'll see tomorrow okay?"

"Sure thing, aishiteimasu Yukiko" Sugino said

"aishiteimasu as well Tomohito" Kanzaki said before hanging up

* * *

"Well this is my stop" Kataoka said

"Yeah, I'll come by and pick you up in the morning" Isogai said

"Okay sure thing, I'll see you tomorrow" Kataoka said kissing Isogai gently. Isogai returned in kind soon deeping it.

"Whoa take a room you two!" a voice cried out making the two shoot away from each other blushing

"I didn't know you had that kind of relationship yet sis" Akiko said smriked

"AKI!" Kataoka said making her blush

"Well, these things happen when you make out outside, now come inside and I'll tell you a few more things you should expect" she said pushing Kataoka into the house "Goodnight Isogai"

"Night...what just happened?" he asked before walking home

* * *

 **G'day grizz here with the next chapter which used two of the lesser used pairings: Sugizaki and Isomegu, and next chapter will be featuring Kimyada and Okahashi.**

 **Also can I just say that Yusei Matsui, you clever bastard. Not sure why I'm saying that well, spoilers in 3...2...1...KAEDE'S ALIVE! Yes you didn't read that wrong Kaede is alive. But how is something you have to read**

 **so until next time I'll catch you next time**


	10. Chapter 10

"Jaeger, Jaeger, where are you boy?" Kurahashi cried out looking panicked

"Hinano, are you okay?" Yada asked running up to here

"Oh, Toka. It's horrible I've lost Jaeger"

"Who's Jaeger?" Okajima asked

"He's Irina's German Sheppard puppy, Irina accidently brought him to school and asked me to look after him, only I've lost him" Kurahashi cried

"Hey, hey we'll find me, okay Ladybug?" Okajima asked embracing her and soothing her

'He really has changed thanks to Hinano' Yada thought

* * *

"Any sign of him over there?" Yada asked

"Not quite" Okajima said jumping down

"Watch it bro" Kimura said

"Sorry man, I'm just in a hurry" Okajima said

"What happened?"

"the bitch's pup got lost on Hinano's watch"

"Wait, Bitch-sensei has a dog" Kimura said

"Don't I already thought of that one and got slapped for it" Okajima said

"I'll help out. Any ideas where it was seen last?" Kimura asked

"No idea" Okajima said

"Okay I'll down the hill a bit more and see if I can find it" Kimura said running off.

"Cool, I'll head towards the school campus"

* * *

"okay, so where would I be if I was a dog" Kimura said

"Lost something?" a voice said

"Oh, Homura, how are you?" Kimura said

"Good, I was just coming back from my duties in Class-A. Now what is this about a dog?" she asked

"Bitch-sensei's dog was accidently brought to school and Kurahashi lost him"

"Interesting, what breed is he?" Homura asked

"A German Sheppard puppy" Kimura said

"Very well, I'll keep an eye out for him" Homura said

"Thanks Homura" Kimura said running

* * *

"Jaeger, Jaeger; here boy" Kurahashi cried out feeling hopeless

"Here boy" Okajima said

"We'll never find him and I'll be in trouble with Irina-sensei" Kurahashi said starting to tear up

"Hey, hey, hey we'll find him" Okajima said hugging her

"What if we don't" Kurahashi said

"Then we'll fess up" Okajima said "And we'll take whatever punishment is dealt to us. Then we'll ask for help"

"You sure" Kurahashi said

"Have I ever been wrong about things like this" Okajima said clearing away a tear before kissing her nose making the animal lover smiled before hugging him

"Okay" she said

* * *

"So do you think he could be down here?" Yada asked looking at the main campus

"Possibly, but who would have taken him?" Kimura asked

"We have to be careful, the first and second years from the High school is down there visiting, you knows what will happen if Asano catches you down there" Homura said

"Did you find him?" Okajima asked

"Down there somewhere" Yada said

"Can't wait to find the dognappers" Okajima said

"Let's move" Homura said.

* * *

Using their stealth skills, the group traverse the campus. Homura walked out in broad daylight unlike her friends thanks to her duties between Class A and Class E.

"Hey Homura"

"Ah Asano Jnr. how can I help you?" Homura asked

"Why are back down here?" Asano asked

"Miss Jelavic is missing something so I'm checking down here"

"Very well continue on, but don't let them be caught" Asano said

"Will do" Homura said "You've been friendlier to the E-Class lately

"You've been catching me in good moods" Asano said

"Good thing"

* * *

"Jaeger" Kurahashi said as she finally heard a small yip "Jaeger!" she cheered before rounding the corner to see the German Sheppard puppy tied up "Who did this to you"

"Did you find him?" Yada asked

"Yep, he's been tied up" Kurahashi said

"I've got it" Okajima said untying the little guy

"Come here cutie" Kurahashi said picking him up

"But who tied him up?" Yada asked

"I've got a feeling we'll find out soon" Kimura said

* * *

"What are you losers doing down here" Takada said

"Great Skinny and the blob" Yada said

"We asked you a question, what are you doing here?" Tanaka said

"Getting out teacher's pet back" Yada said

"You mean that wimpy thing" Takada said making Jaeger growl

"Yeah" Kurahashi said handing Jaeger to Yada before storming forward "You don't tie up someone's pet, you don't take them withour permission, and you don't call him wimpy infront"

"SHUT UP!" Takada said slapping her

"HINANO!" the group shouted

"Little bitch" Takada said starting to stomp on her

* * *

"Hey, who do you think you're stomping on" a high schooler said, he had dark orange hair and bright green eyes

"Just garbage" Tanaka said. This made the high schooler look down and back up. He suddenly slammed Takada into a wall.

"Really, because the only person I see that is garbage is the four eyes stomping on my little sister" the older student said

"Kazuya" Kurahashi smiled

"Hey Petal Bug" Kazuya said helping Kurahashi up and hugging her.

"Yo Kaz where are you"

"Is that...Sasuke" Kurahashi cheered as another student who looked like Kazuya only with black hair walked up to them

"Petal Bug" Sasuke said hugging his sister smiling

* * *

"Sasuke, Kazuya you guys come on"

"You know they're energetic" a fourth voice said as a pair of twins that looked like grown up genderbent versions of Kurahashi strolled up.

"Shigure, Kanji!" Kurahashi cheered hugging her oldest brothers. "Why are you guys here"

"Day off, and since these two had an opportunity to come over to the Junior high campus we came with them for shits and giggles." Shigure said

"But question is why aren't you in class?" Shigure asked

"This little guy" Yada said

"So we found him, they attacked us, and then you guys showed up and now you're all caught up" Okajima said

"I don't like the buzzcut" Kazuya said

"Oh, you guys haven't met yet" Kurahashi said

* * *

"Later" Shigure said before going back to the D-Class pricks. "Right now"

"Hey, hey, we're sorry" Tanaka said backing up

"What is happening here?"

"Shit, Asano" Kazuya and Sasuke said

"Oh no" Yada gasped as Asano and Karasuma walked up. Upon seeing the Class-E teacher Jaeger jumped out of Yada's arms and hid behind Kurahashi

"Jaeger" Karasuma said as the German Sheppard walk over to him and look at him "Attention" the teacher said making the pup sit down and look up

"So cute" Kurahashi said smiling

* * *

"Sir" Shigure said saluting Karasuma

"Shigure" Karasuma said

"What's going on here" Asano said

"Well we found out Jaeger ran off down here and so we came down to collect him and take him back up to Irina-sensei" Kurahashi said

"Then we found these two had tied up the little pup. So Hina- Kurahashi lectured them only for them to attack her" Okajima said

"And we saw the attack sir, so we stepped in and stopped the assault sir" Sasuke

"Very well, I'll overlook this Class-E intrusion today" Asano said

"Thank you " Yada, Kimura, Okajima and the Kurahashi sibling said

"Now back to class" Karasuma said to his students

"We'll see you later okay Petal Bug?" Shigure said

"Sure." Kurahashi cutely smiled before her brothers gave her a hug each

* * *

"So those are your older brothers huh?" Okajima asked

"Yep?" Kurahashi said "You worried"

"A bit" Okajima said shrugging.

"Don't worry after I explain a few things you've helped me with I'm sure they'll like you" Kurahashi said doing a nose kiss smiling before snuggling up to Okajima

"Now I feel better" Okajima commented

"Those two are cute together" Yada said

"I agree" Kimura said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the midpoint of this fic, I wanted to do something cute and involve KimYada and OkaHashi, and I had to add Kurahashi's brothers when I heard about them. Now while we don't know how man she has I chose four and gave them names of anime characters namely Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4, Kazuya Aoi from Freezing and Shigure Soma from Fruits Basket. Also did I go over board making those two more than just jerks?**

 **Well until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	11. Chapter 11

"HIT THE DECK" Fuwa said as she, Nakamura and Kaede ducked for cover

"Wow" Nakamura said

"Don't judge me, when you're attempt was just as worse" Fuwa barked

"Mine, didn't blow up in our faces" Nakamura deadpanned.

"Bite me" Fuwa said

"This is going to be a Long, long day" Kaede sighed.

* * *

"So mix it slowly this time" Kaede said

"Got it" the other girls said

"I seriously don't know who you made melted chocolate explode" Kaede said

"That was impressive" Nakamura said

"Looks who's talking, so ones you made before dented the table" Fuwa said

"Girls" Kaede growled

"WHAT!"

"Congratulations, you just burnt a liquid" Kaede deadpanned as they saw the melted chocolate literally flaming

* * *

"So this time WATCH YOU CHOCOLATE!" Kaede said

"Yes ma'am" the two said

"Honestly, how have you two managed to live when your parents aren't home to cook for you?" Kaede asked

"Pizza" the two said

"That explains so much"

"Besides its just chocolate I can't cook" Fuwa blushed

"Same here" Nakamura said

"Not helping your cases" Kaede sighed

"Like you could do this when you started out" Nakamura said

"True, but at least I wasn't destructive about it" Kaede said

"Meaning?" Nakamura asked

"Meaning I didn't give the kitchen a sunroof" Kaede said looking up

"I see" Fuwa said

* * *

"Whoa what happened here?" Kataoka asked

"Don't even ask" a frazzled Kaede gasped

"What do you mean?" Kataoka asked as she saw the kitchen area looked more like a warzone

"We tried to make chocolate" Nakamura said

"And then what happened?"

"Besides burning melted chocolate, a chocolate explosion and a chocolate rocket...not much" Nakamura shrugged

"Wow" Kataoka said

* * *

"So this time heat it gently, gently, gently" Katoka said as she watched Fuwa adjust the heat

"Why gently, the hotter the quicker right?" Nakamura said only to have her hand smacked by a wooden spoon

"That's what cause it to be set ablaze last time you tried it" Kaede snapped.

"That girl loves her confection way too much" Nakamura said

"Now stir it" Kataoka said "Again gently"

"Got it"

* * *

"I got a bad feeling about this" Nagisa said looking in

"Why?" Suguya asked

"Have you tried their cooking?" Nagisa asked

"I'm still amazed that the kitchen is still standing" Mimiura said

"Agreed" the boys said

"so who's going to try them?" Suguya asked

"NOT IT!" Nagisa, Isogai and Mimura said

"Bastards" Suguya said

"Well considering the four of them are all making chocolates its safe to assume we'll have some as well" Isogai said

"Oh man" Mimura said

"Okay" Nagisa shrugged

"At least you guys will get good ones" Suguya muttered

"Don't be too sure about that" Isogai said before the guys walked off

* * *

"Hey Sosuke" Nakamura said sitting down next to him

"Hey Rio" Suguya said

"Here, I made these for you" Nakamura said handing him the chocolate making him worried

"Thanks" he said pecking her cheek, he took a bite and looked amazed, he also picked up a hint of coffee flavouring within the chocolate

"I added a little coffee to it, just to make sure it wasn't overly sweet for you" Nakamura said

"It's nice, thank you" he said kissing her and just hugging her "Happy Valentine's day" he said

"Same to you" Nakamura said as she just rested next to him

* * *

"Koki, Koki" Fuwa called out looking for him in the woods

"Oh man, oh man I don't want to be a guinea pig for her cooking" Mimura said

"There you are" Fuwa said kissing his cheek "Happy Valentine's day" she chirped presenting him with her chocolates

"Chocolate's you shouldn't have" Mimura said

"Yep, handmade ones" Fuwa said

"Okay, here I go" Mimura said placing one into his mouth, what he was expecting was to fake how good they tasted. But what he got was pure mouth-melting deliciousness. 'I guess Kaede and Kataoka did really help' he thought

"I hope you like them" Fuwa said shyly

"I do, they're great" Mimura said

"Thanks, I err had to work for a while to get them just right"

"I don't care about that, I just care about how you gave to me" Mimura said 'If they tasted bad on the other hand then there would be problems' he thought

* * *

"Hey Yuuma" Kataoka shouted out as she neared the lake.

"Over here Meg" Isogai shouted.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" he said kissing her on the cheek

"Here, happy Valentine's day" Kataoka said handing Isogai a blue box

"Thank you" He said opening the box to reveal the home made chocolates. With a smile on his face he tasted one of them, he found it had teh right amount of dark and milk chocolates, and a couple had a swirl of white chocolate on them.

"So how are they?" Kataoka asked

"same as usual, delicious" Isogai said

"Glad you like them" Kataoka said as she leant against her partner and closed her eyes

'What would I do without her' Isogai asked smiling as he too went asleep under the tree with hands intertwined

* * *

Nagisa was sitting up in a tree while looking over the school. Part of him wanted to be down there at the main campus, then he thought that if he was down there all the wonderful things that happened to him wouldn't have happened to him

"Nagisa?" Kaede asked

"Right" he said before turning himself upside down "Here" he said appearing suddenly while appearing upside

"What are you doing up there?" Kaede asked

"Admiring the view" Nagisa said before the effect of gravity happened bringing Nagisa down

"Are you okay?" Kaede asked

"Yeah" Nagisa tumbled over.

"Maybe these will make you feel better?" Kaede asked as he placed a chocolate into his mouth and closed it "Well

"Did you add something?" Nagisa asked

"Yep, I added a bit of pudding into the centre, do you like it?"

"Yeah I do, it adds something to it, which is a nice change from just solid chocolate" Nagisa said as he walked up to her and just hugged her,

"Happy Valentine's day Nagisa" she said

"Same to you too" Nagisa said kissing Kaede's forehead

* * *

"Okay so I'm here to say one thing and one thing only" Koro-sensei said

"And what is that sir?" Nakamura said

"ANY AND ALL FUTURE COOKING OF CHOCOLATE WILL BE SUPERVISE BUT AN ADULT OR CLASS COOK!" Koro-sensei freaked out after seeing the damage done to the kitchen

"Um" the girls said

"Just be lucky I was able to fix things this time, but next time you won't be so lucky"  
"Yes sir" the girls sighed

"And I didn't get any" the teacher cried

"Maybe next year okay?" Kaede asked

"alright" Koro-sensei sighed.

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here with a belated Valentine's day chapter...sorry I was busy on Valentine's Day watching Deadpool at the movies, such a good film, anyway I'm sorry this is late but it took awhile to write *looks over to the Deadpool video game* and being a bit shocked by the character death in the most recent RWBY episode, which was the final ep**

 **Now I'm running out of ideas for future fun files and so I'm accepting and taking requests and suggestions for upcoming chapters. which worked last time I did this so yep I'm doing it again**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm not human" Ritsu said as she looked around her world of binary and code. "I'm just a machine, so why does my heartache?" she asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You okay Ritsu?" Nagisa asked

"Yes" she struggled to get out

"Are you sure?" Okano asked

"Yes, I am, just a corrupted file I should look at" Ritsu said smiling.

* * *

That night when she was all alone she quickly broke down into tears.

"I want to be human and alive"

"Just because you don't have a physical body doesn't mean you are not human or alive" a voice said

"Koro-sensei" she said standing up while coding a nightgown onto her cyberspace image.

"I'm afraid not" the voice said as a green, gold and red avatar stood there.

"Oh I see" Ritsu said sadly

"Then why are you sad?" the avatar said

"I cannot properly interact with the real world. These windows are all I can see of the physical world" Ritsu said

"Isn't that enough?" the avatar said

"Maybe, I have a lot of friends and they do make me smile and I have fun with them. Plus I can protect them from time to time" Ritsu smiled

"There you go, if you remember all the things you have outside then you won't have time for sadness in here" the avatar said

"thank you" Ritsu said as she started to drift off to sleep. "Wait who or what are you"

"Just A Rather Very Intelligent System" the avatar said

"That's nice" Ritsu said finally falling asleep before the Avatar tucked her into a bed that formed before logging out.

* * *

"So did you get that corrupted file?" Nagisa asked Ritsu during a phone call with her the next morning

"I did, and I feel better now" Ritsu smiled

"Glad to hear, even thought we don't show it much you are an important part of our class. So if something is bothering you, even a virus you can come to us and talk to us okay?" Nagisa asked

"Sure thing" Ritsu smiled

"And I mean that, after all the girls were worried about the way you were acting yesterday, actually Kanzaki said it seemed like you were sad" Nagisa stated

"I kind of was" Ritsu admitted

* * *

"Why were you sad Ritsu?" Okano asked as she and a couple of the girls huddled around Ritsu's main terminal

"Because I thought I wasn't human, and technically I'm not" Ritsu said

'But you are alive" Fuwa said "and that is all that counts"

"Besides I'm kind of jealous" Yada said

"Why are you jealous of me?" Ritsu said

"Well for starters you don't have to worry about bras being too small and digging into your back, plus I'm sure you change the size of your girls" Yada said making all of the girls agree.

"Having the wrong sized bra is really annoying" Kataoka said

"Oh no kidding" Fuwa said

"Plus you can get any outfit when you want it" Yada added.

* * *

"Seems like the girls are really helping Ritsu huh?" Karma asked

"Sure does" Maehara said

"But I wonder what could get our digital damsel down?" Isogai asked

"You don't think she thought she wasn't human do you?" Nagisa asked

"She knows she's a program...right alive is what you meant" Maehara said

"Yeah, I mena it sucks she has to be in the network" Nagisa said

"But she can see the world and interact with the others just fine" Karma said

"Maybe its something else" Nagisa said.

"Hey Ritsu" Okuda said

"Oh Manami, is everything okay?" the AI asked tilting her head in a way that made her seem cute.

"Not really" Okuda said

"What's wrong?" Ritsu asked

"Well, you see I think I'm tired of my braids" Okuda said

"NO!" Ritsu gasped

"I for once agree, why take out something so iconic for you?" Nakamura asked

"I want to see how Karma reacts" she replied

"Well in that case" Nakamura said undoing the braid. Ritsu quickly brought up her external camera

"You're beautiful Manami" Nakamura gasped

"I'll say" Karma said walking up behind her and hugging her.

"Aww" Nakamura said laughing, unaware that Ritsu felt blue at that moment

* * *

"You want love don't you?" Nagisa asked as he was on clean up duty

"What do you mean?" Ritsu asked

"You're lonely" Nagisa said "that is why you want to truly be human or have a physical body. So you can interact with us more to fend off the lonely feeling" Nagisa said

"You would make a good detective" Ritsu said

"And you would make a good sister" Nagisa smiled

"Thank you Nagisa onee-chan" Ritsu said

"Oh boy, I walked into that one didn't I?" he asked

"Pretty much. By the way Nagisa I have to ask you something"

"Shoot" Nagisa said sweeping

"When was this taken?" Ritsu asked showing

"When was wha...When was that Taken?" he asked referring to the picture of Kaede in a white ruffled nightgown under the moonlight with her hair out

"Okay, what about this one?" Ritsu asked showing Kurahashi in a strapless yukata illuminated by candlelight.

"No idea" Nagisa said "How many more do you have?"

"One for every girl in our class" Ritsu said

"That's not good. Can you analyse these pictures and see if their actual photos of portraits?" Nagisa asked

"Will do" Ritsu said

* * *

The next day Nagisa and Isogai stood with Ritsu

"I found out who our artist is" Ritsu said

"Good, because I wouldn't want to think our girls would do once they find out" Isogai said

"Who is it?" Nagisa asked

"Homura Korogane" Ritsu announced

"Come again" the guys asked

"Way to ruin the surprise Ritsu" Homura said as she walked in with a skewer of dango in her mouth.

"What surprise?" Nagisa asked

"The girls asked if I could paint some pictures of them for you guys. I was suppose to edit them on a computer and then create physical prints and hand them out, but Ritsu was still logged on and accessed the pictures" Homura explained

"Sorry" Ritsu said

"No worries" Homura said

"They are good work" Isogai said

"Besides its just me and Isogai know, I informed him" Nagisa said

"Good, so expect the prints within the next week when my duties don't call out form" Homura said walking off.

* * *

That night Ritsu was once again in shutdown phase and was reviewing today's lesson. She sighed once again

"I have some good friends" she said

"Yes you do" a voice said

"Ah you're the Avatar from before right?" Ritsu asked

"I am, Just A Rather Very Intelligent System" he smiled

"JARVIS huh?" Ritsu asked "Or do you prefer the name Vision?" Ritsu asked

"No getting anything past you" Vision said

"Why are you here hcecking up on me?" she asked got ready for bed

"Call it what it is, concern for a fellow AI" Vision said as he pulled the covers over her and smiling "Tell me do you still less alive?"

"No, even though I am a digital only life form I'm alive and I'm happy" Ritsu said

"That is a good way to look at thing, Goodnight Ritsu"

"Goodnight Vision" Ritsu said as Vision logged off.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here feeling a little bit blue hearing that the manga is coming to an end; four left! Anyway I want to thank Dr-J33 for suggestion a Ritsu chapter. It was an interesting chapter to write and of course it features this story's Marvel cameo: The Vision because who else to talk to Ritsu than a heroic AI.**

 **So keep sending in your requests and I'll see if I can do them. But I have to be truthful here for a moment guys and I'm sorry to bring down the tone, I'm not sure how well I'm going to be able to write new AssClass fanfics after the manga finishes, I mean the anime will be going and what not but I'm just not sure personally if they'll be up to the same quality that I have now. so if it gets worse don't be afraid to say so. But I will not let you down after all just because a story ends, doesn't mean it disappears.** **So that will be all for now that means all is to sign off for now**

 **Until next time I'll catch you all on the flips side**


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay so what does dork face want now?" Karma asked

"I don't know, but be on guard this is Asano and his big five we're talking about here" Isogai said

"Man, didn't we beat them bad enough last time?" Maehara asked

"Who did the beating?" Nagisa asked

"Who cares who did what, all that matters is that they're here" Karma said

"Ah so you showed up, pity we only needed five"

"Yeah, the blue haired runt can get lost" Ren said

"Who are you calling a runt?" Nagisa asked

"You, besides we have something special for you" Asano smirked

"I can't wait" Nagisa said

* * *

"Why have you challenged us?" Isogai asked

"Because we've found out that you've been breaking rules. Well you will be breaking rules" Koyama said

"What rules?" Maehara asked

"Soon, any and all members of Class-E will be unable to have a romantic relationship. Whether it be with another classmate, inside the school or outside the school" Asano said

"Wait, that means" Karma said

"That's right, soon Class-E will not be able to have boyfriends or girlfriends while attending this school" Asano smirked

"Unless we beat you" Isogai realised making them all be on guard

"That's right. If you managed to beat us just once in either of the challenges we won't pass this rule. But if you loose both of them. Say goodbye to your dating life" Asano smirked

"And if we win both of them, well I'm sure we can find a new costume for you to wear while serving the girls at the cafe of our friend's family" Karma said

"Very well" Asano said. "Nagisa will have to fight a team of top sword fighters, while we have a scavenger Paintball battle" Asano said

"What?" Class E said as five sword users walked up

"Nagisa's battle begins now. While we'll head over to our little arena" Asano said as the five sword users, drew their bokkuns and attacked Nagisa who was defenceless

"Nagisa's unarmed" Isogai said

"Oh well, that's too bad" Asano said

"You prick"

* * *

"We're here" Asano said indicating the large woods they were in. "Now you can use any weapon located here in the woods" Asano said

"Don't worry we're playing fair. We've got the red ammo and you have the blue ammo"

"Understood" Maehara said as he, Isogai, Karma, Chiba and Sugino

"And we begin now" Asano said as they dashed off.

"We better hurry" Isogai said as the split up and search from weapons.

"Found one" Sugino said grabbing a gun

"Found you slack" Ren said

"Yeah so what?" Sugino said pulling the trigger, only for it to empty after three shots. "That's bull shit"

"Oh well" Ren said as Sugino dodged.

* * *

Nagisa was dodging the bokkuns

"Quit dodging, for I can beat you" a female said

"Hanako Tsubaki from Shibuya, Taro Hashikame from Osaka, Takashi Umino from Tokyo, Hayate Kurosora from Hikado and Hanzo Shinada from Nara. Great five against one, and the single person is unarmed" Nagisa said

"Correct" Hanzo said

"It's a shame that Hayabusa Shiota from Kyoto couldn't be here" Hanako said as she stabbed Nagisa in the gut making him wince.

"he is right though we shouldn't fight an unarmed opponent" Taro said, he appeared to be the oldest of the group, around 50 or so.

"Who cares, we should get this done quickly" Hanako said. Nagisa was at a disadvantage here. Looking up he saw one of Itona's drone carrying something at a high speed.

"Thank you Itona" Nagisa said standing up and holding out his hand. Once the drone passed by him. Nagisa quickly closed his hand around the end of the object which slid out of teh drone. It was one of his own bokkun. "Now let's fight"

* * *

"This is bad, they've understocked our gear" Maehara said

"Yeah, on purpose" Isogai said as he leant against something as Chiba ran in

"How bad?" Chiba asked

"Three rounds each" Isogai said

"Not anymore" Karma said

"What do you mean Karma?" Sugino asked

"I just realised, this is our place for target practice and combat drills right?" Karma asked

"right" Maehara said

"And that means we still have equipment out here, like the cache Isogai's leaning on" Karma said making the ikeman scramble to his feet

"Awesome" Maehara said as they grabbed a paintball gun and ammo clips.

"I feel like some well deserved payback is in order" Maehara said zipping up his vest.

"Don't piss off Class E" Chiba said loading a round into his sniper rifle.

"Take the high ground, we'll handle the undergrowth" Isogai said

"Roger" Chiba said running away

"Let's move"

* * *

"Over here" Nagisa said quickly dispatch Hanzo. Hanako was nervous now that Nagisa had a sword in his hand. Taro frowned before barely blocking the next strike from Nagisa.

"That style, where did you learn it from?" the older fight asked

"My grandfather Hayabusa Shiota" Nagisa said going in for another strike.

"So you must be the Nagisa he's always going on about" Taro said

"Really, I didn't know you were friends" Nagisa said

"Indeed" Taro said "But for I yield" Taro said before sitting down under a tree and taking out a flask

"Anybody else?" Nagisa said as the other four groaned as they got up before dropping their sword.

"You win" Hanako said collapsing

"Excellent" Nagisa said joining Taro under the tree.

* * *

"I see ugly" Chiba said grabbing Koyama in his sniper's scope.

"We see the others. Chiba take him out in 4...3...2...1...NOW" Isogai said

"Roger" Chiba said firing off the shot

"What?" Koyama said as he was shot

"Oh well they got one of us" Asano said

"Doubt they can get the rest of us" Ren smirked

"About that" Karma said walking forward with the group armed with the Class-E gear.

"We didn't plant those!" Seo said

"No, we did. You see Class-E use this spot for some of our own paintball games. So these are the guns we usually use" Karma said

"You did say we could use any weapon we find" Maehara said

"Lock, load and FIRE!" Isogai shouted as they opened fire forcing the big five back.

"We won't forget this!" Asano shouted as he was covered in blue paint

"I think, I got hit in the balls again" Ren said

"Save it until later" Karma smirked

"Oh yeah" Maehara said

* * *

"Oh this so good" Okuda said

"Eat up sweetie, there's more where that come from" Karma said smiling as he hugged the glasses wearing girl.

"Really, then another piece of cake here please" Okuda shouted out

"I could use a refill here" Okano shouted out

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Asano shouted as he had his hands full. He walked out wearing something out of Black Butler.

"Remind me to thank Fuwa for the Sebastian cosplay"

"Agreed" Karma smirked smiling as he watched his rival shuffling around in a butler costume "But its missing something" he added

"Hey Asano, you need this" Isogai shouted throwing an apron at the boy.

"I hate all of you" Asano growled.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with a new fun files, and once again Class-A gets whoop again. Now I would like to thank my usual partner in collabs and fanfics animeandmangafangirl for the idea of Asano losing a bet and have him be Class E butler, only I added Class-A's other dropkicks for a bit of fun. Now I'm still taking requests for this series, and maybe for a 2nd crossover series. Which I still have a coupel left over from the original series**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Chapter 14

It was a rainy day and several of the girls were bummed out

"Okay what happened?" Kataoka asked walking in

"Our trap got washed out by all this rain" Kurahashi said

"Another trap that went sour" Kataoka said "That's got to be what?"

"This is the fifth time our plans didn't work out" Nakamura said

"So, a group effort this time?" Kataoka asked

"Yeah" the girls said

"So what was it to be today?" Kataoka asked

"Well, we were going to use the last of Taiga's magazines to lure into a location in the forest and then"

"We would dump water balloons filled with anti-sensei ammo onto him and see what would have happened.

"But today he booked it as soon as the rain showed up" Nakamura said

"I know the guys did this, but did you girls want to debrief on our failures"

"Sure" they said

"I'll start" Kataoka said

* * *

Kataoka held her breathe underwater looking up as she saw her teacher doing something, she wasn't sure what but he had a string in the water. Thinking quickly with her hairclip knife in hand she quickly tugged on the line hoping to get his attention

"A BITE!" Koro-sensei cheered as he pulled the line in. Kataoka was ready to strike only something made her eyes widen

'Oh no' she thought as a rip was heard

"This isn't a fish. Geez who's been throwing away pieces of fabric!" Koro-sensei said as Kataoka surface embarassed

"Um sir"

"Ah Kataoka, enjoying a swim or are you doing an underwater assassination." Koro-sensei said "But can you believe the carelessness of some people"  
"Um sir, that's my um bikini" Kataoka said

"Oh dear" Koro-sensei said

* * *

"So you're telling me that your attempt was foiled because the octopus ripped your swimsuit" Nakamura said

"It was embarrassing" Kataoka blushed

"It wasn't the one Nagisa bought from that prank was it?" Kaede asked

"No, thankfully. I was wearing the white and blue one from the island trip" Kataoka said

"What colour is your prank bikini?" Kurahashi asked

"Silver grey with black stripes" Kataoka said

"Wow, pretty"

"So who's next?" Kataoka asked

"Why not" Nakamura shrugged

* * *

Nakamura was in the woods looking around the tress. She was tense for some reason.

"Come on, come on where is he?" Nakamura asked

"Where's who?" Hara asked coming upon the blonde

"Koro-sensei. He should have been here by now" Nakamura said

"And why is that?" Hara asked

"Because of this" Nakamura said waving around a certain hat

"Why do you have Koro-sensei's hat?" Hara said

"Well, duh you bait when hunting" Nakamura said before spying something "Is that?"

"What?" Hara asked looking around

"The answers to tomorrow's test" Nakamura cheered

"Why would they be here?" Hara asked

"Because the bitch dropped them" Nakmura said running over to them. Before she felt herself lifted off the ground "What the?"

"You need bait for hunting and trapping" Hara said as she picked up the folder. What was inside made her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Nakamura asked before being shown what was inside "You mean I got excited over some pictures of what's supposed to be underwear?" she asked

* * *

"That was majorly embarrassing" Nakamura said deflated a bit

"Ack, Nasty" Okano said

"Like you did better"

"I would have if my partner wasn't distracted" Okano said

"You're blaming me?" Hayami asked patting Patch, her kitten

* * *

Okano and Hayami were in the woods, Okano was stretching while Hayami took up a sniping position.

"Getting ready to do some parkour?" Maehara asked

"kind of" Okano said kissing Maehara

"I like that" Maehara said deepening it

"Nurururufu" Koro-sensei chuckled as he took down notes.

"NOW!" Okano said as she and Maehara drew their guns and waited

"Um...Okano" Maehara said

"I know, I say NOW, NOW, HE'S RIGHT HERE!" Okano shouted looking back at Hayami's position

"Are we missing something?" Koro-sensei said

"Hold on" Okano hissed as she walked over to where Hayami was supposed to be. "Honestly why didn't you fire?" she asked

"You say something?" Hayami asked sticking her head up from the bushes

"You're supposed to be in the tree sniping our teacher

"Sorry I was distracted" Hayami said

"BY WHAT!" Okano shouted as a tortoise shell and white kitten popped up

"Patches" Hayami said

"You named it Patches?" Okano

"Yes, is there problem with that" Hayami said

"Nope, none at all. Unless he gets in the way of an assassination attempt" Okano said "I guess he is kind of cute" the gymnast giggled having her fingers licked

* * *

"So you're attempt got busted over this little guy huh?" Kataoka asked petting the cat

"Could have been worse" Kaede said

"How?" the girls asked

"You seriously don't want to know, and no you are not going to ask Nagisa because he doesn't know okay" Kaede fumed

"So who's next?"

"Yes please regale us with another marvellous screw up" Maehara said with the other counterparts of the girls. Each one dripping wet

"What happened to you guys?" Yada asked

"Koro-sensei wanted us to do something in the woods." Kimura said

"And that was?" Kataoak asked

"Would you believe he and Karasuma wanted to drill us on wet weather drills" Isogai said

"So who's next?" Nagisa said shaking his hair out like a dog

"How about a Professor Bitch fail?" Yada asked

"Our favourite" Maehara joked

* * *

Yada, Kurahashi and Irina were in the teacher's lounge looking at some fashion books for a new look when Irina goes out to dinner with Karasuma

"The pink one's nice. But a bit too lacy"

"What about the black one?" Kurahashi asked

"Too Black Widow" Yada said before the girls both nodded.

"The blue one" they both declared

"What about the white one?" Koro-sensei asked

"Who asked you?" Irina barked

"Karasuma" Koro-sensei said

"Really?" she asked going for her gun. As the other two stepped back. Irina had a perfect shot

"Quite so, he said he wanted to see you in a light colour because besides your work clothes of your formal gowns are dark coloured of a shade of red" Koro-sensei said

"Red's a bright colour" Kurahashi said

"True, but he said he enjoys women in pastel colours and soft tones of white" Koro-sensei said

"Did he really?" Irina asked gasped as she revealed her gun

"Why sure, why don't you ask him yourself" Koro-sensei said

"Sure" Irina smiled

* * *

"Not see the screw up here" Maehara said

"I remember this day" Nagisa said

"You do?" Isogai asked

"So what happened next?"

* * *

Irina ran out too se Karasuma walking towards

"I have something to ask you" they both said

"what?" the echoed again

"Yeah the octopus said you said I look better in lighter shades of colour before of my dark wardrobe"

"Funny he said that you wanted me to wear a silver tie" Karasuma said

"WE'VE BEEN HAD" the two said before they were tripped. Ending up with Karasuma's head in Irina's cleavage.

"And with that boys we just earn ourselves Koro-sensei standing still for ten full seconds" Maehara said

"They look pretty pissed" Nagisa said

"Good point" Maehara said

"HEY YOU BRATS!" Bitch-sensei shouted

"RUN THE BITCH IS BACK" they all shouted

"I'll show you bitch!" Irina shouted.

* * *

"And that was that, we managed to evade her but got caught by Karasuma and had to do that weather drill" Nagisa said

"So worth it" Maehara said "We get a full ten seconds, and with the full auto weapons we got in it should be a piece of cake

"Attention students, Koro-sensei wants you outside now" Ritsu said

"I wonder why" Kataoka said

* * *

Soon they were walking outside into the rain when suddenly they started to fall over.

"WHOA" the whole group shouted. The ground was littered in Anti-sensei

"Say teacher" Koro-sensei said taking a picture of the teens in awkward situation, each one paired off to be boyfriend and girlfriends luckily

"What the heck" Yada shouted as she stood up with the rest of the girls. Who were just wearing their shirts because it got warm in the classroom, so they took off their vests and jackets.

"Nothing much, say you better get inside" Koro-sensei chuckled

"And why's that?" Nakamura asked

"Oh you'll see" Koro-sensei said as he jetted under his raincoat. The boys stood there stunned.

"Whoa" Nagisa said

"Huh?" Kataoka asked before looking down to see her black trimmed white bra was showing from underneath her wet shirt. "PERVERTS!" she shouted alerting the other girls who raced inside to get change

"Please tell me somebody got a picture" Maehara said as he received a picture of their girlfriends lined up with wet shirts.

"You're welcome" Nagisa smiled walking off

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next file, actually inspired by the fact it nearly rained all day where I am. So I thought the boys had they turn to talk failed attempts, time for the girls. So hopefully you enjoyed this one because it was done fairly quickly compared to the other chapters I've been writing for this series.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hiromi was at home one day when she came across an old photo album, she knew she would personally dread this album, because it was the start of the darker times she had with her son Nagisa. A time that greatly damaged their relationship; one that her father in law Hayabusa still hope would get better. She knows that Yusei and Nagisa still have breakfast together some days and Hayabusa trains him in kendo and kenjutsu. The first photo she opens up to is her, her now ex-husband Yusei and their friend Sakuya Kayano; who is now a lawyer in the family courts. she sighed before moving on and seeing her wedding, the birth of her twin children Kotomi and Nagisa. She started to hate herself now for what she did.

"Why did I do that?" she asked

* * *

She turned the page to see herself with a fairly young Nagisa who was reaching out for the camera. This image made Hiromi laugh, soon she saw Kotomi in a really girly outfit. The next page made Hiromi smile. It was Yusei with Nagisa and Kotomi playing around and having fun. Next to that was a picture of Yusei in formal uniform. Yusei was a member of a counter-terrorist unit for the JSDF, well he was back then but now he's with the anti-riot unit of the local police which meant he was still in town she could still see him. In fact he did come around to their place for a visit while Nagisa and his friends were here that one day. But nothing came out of it, also Kotomi started to live with him once she came back from that Idol Academy in Akihabara she started to live with Yusei.

"Did I really break up my family?" Hiromi asked before looking at some that made her laugh

* * *

"Mummy, Mummy"

"What is it Kotomi?" Hiromi asked

"Nagi needs help" Kotomi said

"what with sweetheart" Hiromi said as Kotomi was lead over to a tree where Nagisa was hanging upside down by his shorts giving his sister the evil eye.

"I blame you for this" Nagisa growled as Kotomi stuck her tongue out, Hiromi quickly took a photo before grabbing Nagisa

"There we are, my baby boy, you're safe now" Hiromi said soothing Nagisa. After recalling the memory she sighed and moved on she saw them starting their first day at preschool, they looked so adorable in their little outfits. Next was elementary school, the pair had bright smiles on like they were ready to take on the world. But that was a couple of days before the turning point to the dark days of her family. For it was she her husband left.

* * *

"you know I can't just ignore them Hiromi" Yusei said packing a duffle bag

"So, you are my husband and you have children. Yet you drop everything for the military?" Hiromi asked

"I'm sorry but I can't. Hiromi I know you hate that I have to work but we need the money" Yusie said

"Are you sure that's all it is" Hiromi said

"Yes, now we'll talk about this when I get back" Yusei said leaving.

* * *

Hiromi closed the album and laid her head back,

"Worse day of my life." she said as Yusei did come back and after five days of fighting with each other Yusei left. While they were still married until Sakuya arrived with divorce papers. She nearly spent the rest of the day inside a bottle of red wine while Hayabuse took the kids over night. Hiromi looked through another album, this was filled with Kotomi and Nagisa as elementary school kids. Various silly pictures, laughs and memories was stored there. A particular photo was taken just as Kotomi was entering middle school: a scholarship to an idol school, it was known that Kotomi always wanted to be an idol and a new school which taught both academics and the idol business opened up and Akihabara which offered five scholarships. One of which was offered to Kotomi. It was after Kotomi left that her abuse of Nagisa truly began. The rest of the album was Nagisa dressed in various dresses and girlish out; how could she have done that to her son, something must have been broken badly.

" _Wear this, you'll look absolutely darling in it, Now, now Nagisa mother knows best, You UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!'_ were the voices Hiromi recounted. She was such a fool. Luckily something happened to snap her out of it.

* * *

 _"Hayabusa, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Nagisa is at school at the moment"_

 _"And that is what I wanted to talk about, Hiromi you clearly love the boy. But it's the way you show your love for him, the others in Kyoto have been talking about it"_

 _"What so wrong with it?" Hiromi asked oblivious_

 _"Well, they see it as something...Okay I'm going for bluntness over subtly here; Hiromi you are basically abusing Nagisa" Hayabusa said_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I can overlook the long hair as that is a clan trait with the swordmanship and extreme amounts of luck. But the forced cross-dressing, the management of his life; plus the outburst are making you seem rather unpleasant" Hayabusa said_

 _"WHAT, what do you mean?" Hiromi seeming on the border of anger and sadness_

 _"Hiromi, I knew your past wasn't easy that is why I encouraged Yusei and when you had the twins I was happy for you but I didn't think with loosing Yusei and Kotomi leaving that your past would dictate the way you interacted with your own son" Hayabusa said "There are other ways of doing it, but not like this_

 _"Are lecturing on how to be a parent, you think I'm in the wrong?" Hiromi shrieked unleashing her darker emotions_

 _"HIROMI, DO NOT THINK OF THIS AS AN ATTACK ON YOU, NOR DO NOT TALKE ME FOR SOME OLD FOOL!" Hayabusa said as he unleashed his own killer intent showing up as a blue Japanese dragon. "But rather think of this as an attempt to help you" he said calming down and smiling before catching a cry Hiromi. "There, there things will get better I assure you" Hayabusa said_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Hiromi whimpered_

 _"There, there, everything's going to be okay" Hayabusa said smiling_

* * *

Hiromi suddenly woke up and looked around. Sighing she turned the page and frowned. She saw photos of a current day Nagisa and Kotomi, some they were serious and formal photos. Other times they were silly and fun snaps, such as the one she was looking at where the twins had their mouths full of Ramen while looking at the camera. The next one was of the twins with her niece Yuzuki Fuwa smiling with their arms looped around each other

"Oh hey Aunt Hiromi" Fuwa said carrying out a stack of plates

"Yuzuki when did you get here?" Hiromi asked

"About five minutes ago, you were asleep. So how are things going mum?" Kotomi asked

"Kotomi, what's" Hiromi asked still half asleep

"We thought we would have dinner together" Fuwa said

"Yeah, Nagisa's on cooking detail" Kotomi said "we decided he would cook because of the album on the floor" she nodded at the book

"Yeah, it brought back bad memories" Hiromi said

"Well then" Fuwa said as she and Kotomi all but jumped on Hiromi and took a photo

"Time for some better ones" Kotomi said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the latest chapter. Again I have to thank animeandmangafangirl for her help with this chapter she suggested something with a baby Nagisa after I said I wanted to do one with Hiromi. Now let's get into details The files series is an AU as evidence by the fact the last fun files had Koro-sensei alive, which aint going to happen in the manga. (Four more weeks left, and then the anime will adapt it in June I'm guessing) So this event where Hiromi does a 180 is earlier here, maybe before they meet the Reaper. Also this has my take on Nagisa's dad's reason for leaving (and named after Yusei Matsui the author himself)**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	16. Chapter 16

So what movie are we watching?" Kaede asked as she set down a rather large bowl of Popcorn

"One his cousin gave him" Hayami said

"Zone Arena, it's kind of like The Hunger Games or Battle Royale" Chiba said

"Should we be watching this kind of thing?" Kaede asked

"Why not?" Nagisa asked "We are assassins"

"Suppose" Kaede said as the film started. It was about a post world war three society in Japan which had adopted the survival of the fittest mentally. That meant using selected schools for gladiatorial arena styled election. The school the movie focused on was the best in the country. After an hour there were only two left, two guys and the winner would get a prize. The guys enjoyed it, it was hard to tell how Hayami reacted and Kaede would hide her face when the blood and gore would fly. In the end the one they were all cheering for won and the prize was his love interest for the rest of the night. After the movie they got changed and went to bed. However Nagisa was in for a rough night.

* * *

Kunugigaoka Junior high was selected for the Zone arena. The first match was Class-A against Class B. After an hour Class A were the victors and went on to slaughter Class-C and looked forward to the next round. But Class-D was getting cocky of an easy victory. However the first causality was when a D-Classer stepped on a mine placed down by Takebayashi. Next three more went down thanks to Hayami and Chiba.

"How are they this good?" Tanaka asked

"I have no idea" Takada said before arrows were lodged in both of them thanks to Bows found by Fuwa and Kataoka.

"The class rep is mine" Nagisa said dropping down into the field with a serrated edge Kukri knife, commonly known as a Gurrkha knife. He dropped down and saw his target landing softly on teh ground, he saw the D-Class Rep go down quickly. Looking up he nodded to Hayami

"We've won this round easily, Let's go declare Victory" Nagisa said as several explosions went off.

"Class A is next" Isogia said

"Well then pass around the bloody cigars" Nagisa said

* * *

The battle with Class A started by Class E poisoning three of their rear guards before Chiba sniped them. Nagisa spotted Ren headed for Kanzaki. He jumped down and sprinted over to her and was about to kill Ren when he heard a glass shattering scream; in that moment his stomach

"A bear trap, they used a freaking bear trap!" Okajima panicked as he saw the vicious hunting trap clamped tightly onto Kurahashi's leg. She was suddenly shot in the chest collapsing into Okajima's arms "NO"  
"You bastard" Sugino said swinging his baseball bat to kill the Class-A student. Suddenly Okuda and Okano were killed causing Karma to see red.

"Ah, Asano I have a gift for you" Karma said the Class-A rep's face

"What?" Asano said

"THIS!" Karma said dropping a live grenade and grabbed Asano shirt "Bye-bye" the red head as fire and gunpowder consumed them.

* * *

After the battle with Class-A ten of the Assassination classroom were surviving

"We win" Sugino said

"Not quite yet, you see once the final class wins the classroom rounds, well time to thin the heard" the mastermind said

"Oh shit" Sugino said

"See you guys" Okajima said shooting Isogai and Kataoka before Chiba took him down.

"Just kill me man, I'm no good to you" Maehara said having no legs.

"Forgive me" Nagisa said as he stabbed Maehara, Sugino was dispatched by Hayami, who saw only her Nagisa, Kaede, Chiba and Kimura were left.

"See you" Hayami said executing Kaede and Kimura

"KAEDE!" Nagisa said ripping a blade across Chiba's gullet.

"Bring it on" Hayami said as Nagisa leapt into the air with a knife poised to strike her throat.

* * *

Nagisa bolted up and looked around, he was safe, he was safe in his apartment and Kaede was cutely snuggled up to him

"Pudding, come back I'm not going to melt you, you taste to good to leave to the sun's wrath" she said. Nagisa smiled and got up before covering Kaede, He walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"What was that?" Nagisa asked

"Can't sleep?" Hayami asked walking out to the kitchen as well and grabbing a drink

"No you?" Nagisa asked

"No I can't. So why aren't you asleep, especially with Kaede cuddling you like a teddy bear?" Hayami asked

"A nightmare" Nagisa said

"What of?" Hayami asked placing her glass back in the sink

"We were in Zone Arena" Nagisa said looking over to see Hayami in a black spaghetti strap tanktop and boy short underwear,

"Who won?" Hayami asked

"I did, or was. You and I were the last one. I was going to kill you with a blade"

"Where was the strike" Hayami said

"You throat" Nagisa said. Hayami smiled and grabbed the white t-shirt Nagisa was wearing, lead him over to the carpet and tripped him up while pulling him on top of her

"Next time aim for here" Hayami said pointing to her heart "It will easier to strike, not to mention you'll feel something soft"

"Er, um I'm with Kaede" Nagisa said

"I know" Hayami said "Its honestly quite cute the two of you, it's like you two are soul mates" Hayami said

"Yeah I guess" Nagisa laughed.

"What's going on?" Kaede asked

"Rinka?" Chiba asked walking over to where the two were

"Uh oh" the two on the ground said.

"WHAT!" Kaede said grabbing her anti-sensei gun and opened fire. Chiba joined her; soon the two on the floor grabbed their pillows to shield themselves.

* * *

"So you were just helping Nagisa?" Kaede asked laying back down and pressing herself up to Nagisa

"Yes, that movie affected his usual dreaming patterns

"Ah, I'm sorry man I didn't think you would be affect" Chiba said hugging Hayami

"Neither did I" Nagisa said as he wrapped his arms around his beloved when a slimy noise was heard.

"What was that? Kaede asked scared

"I don't know" Hayami said as it was heard again making the girls scream and hug each other

"AAGH!" a new voice was heard as several crashes was heard

"Chiba the lights!" Nagisa shouted

"Got it" Chiba said throwing on the light blinding everyone. When they could see again, there in the middle of the room was the most unexpected visitor

* * *

"What are you doing here Koro-sensei?" Kaede asked

"Nothing" the octopus said

"You were spying weren't you" Chiba said

"I was not" Koro-sensei huffed

"Here the books saying otherwise" Kaede said

"Whoops, I'm busted. But you should all be in bed, now I will allow the nightmare scare to wake you all up. However you all need to get back to bed" Koro-sensei said tucking them all in nice and warm. "goodnight you four and I'll see you on Monday" he said opening the window to let in some air as he reached for his book, only to feel bloodlust "Eep" he squeaked as took off at Mach 12

"Night guys" Nagisa said

"Night" they replied back before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here after reading 177 adidos Koro-sensei hope you come back. And so with that the ending is in sight, sigh; wait didn't I come across a spin-off called Koro-sensei Q over the weekend? I think I did. Any back to the chapter and a thanks to supereva 01-02 for the idea of Nagisa having a hunger games/battle royal style nightmare and then talking with Hayami.**

 **Now I have about 3-4 chapters or files left before I'm finished here, but that does not mean I'm done writing Assassination Classroom as I have several ideas in my nogging**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	17. Chapter 17

"So haunted house huh, we got this" Maehara said fist bumping Isogai

"Yeah we have this" Isogai said

"So what are you going to do?" Homura asked as she joined in the conversation

"It will be a surprise, those Class-A dicks won't know what hit them" Maehara said

"I'm sure" Homura giggled.

* * *

"Ladies, and gents; dames and Lord Welcome to the house of haunted Horrors" Maehara said adopting a cockney accent, which was impressive for someone from Japan. "Step in and take a tour. But beware: Abandon all ye who enter here for there are things in there I dare not say"

"Whatever" Asano said waiting in line

"Come Asano its apart of the atmosphere" Homura said cheerily

"You probably had a hand in this" Asano said

"Of course I am the go between the two classes" Homura said

"Plus how did you build this?" Asano asked

"We have our ways" Homura said

"Won't the next lovely lady and Nice gent step up please" Maehara said

"Very well" Ren and his girlfriend entered

"Enjoy the piss in your pants guv" Maehara chuckled under his breath. Twenty minutes later Ren and his girlfriend walked out clutching. Maehara smirked know what was in there "You okay guv'nor. Because if not we have a pleasent little teashop just down the road a bit" Maehara said pointing in the direction of the shop "Get a nice cuppa in ya mug, you'll be tip top soon. Next" Maehara said

"This seems interesting" Seo said as he and his partner went in

"You have no idea guv" Maehara said.

* * *

After five other couples it was finally Homura and Asano's turn. Maehara bowed while removing his top hat

"milord, Milady. Are you quite sure you want to go in there mate. The Pub is just down the road a bit" Maehara said

"I'm quite sure" Homura laughed at Maehara before being lead.

"Alright we'll see you in a while. Hope you have clean trousers" Maehara shouted as he closed the door, with a loud thud. Asano looked around, it felt like a haunted house.

"Not bad, not bad at all" Asano said as some chains rattled giving him shivers.

"What was that?" Homura asked clutching to his side

"Just some lowbrow horror" Asano said

"I don't think so" Homura said as lime green smoke crept along the floor

"What?" Asano asked

"Such foolish mortals have entered our domain, will boys and ghouls shall we teach them a lesson?" a voice asked over a hidden loud speaker as several moans and groaned were heard.

"Lowbrow huh?" Homura asked as several hands shot up, they were ash white with green blood running down. One of them grabbed Homura's ankle making her scream. "It's got me" Homura shouted

"What do I do?" Asano asked holding Homura tightly.

"Move to the next room" Homura said as the pair got out of there

* * *

Homura and Asano were panting when they stopped running

"Floor Zombies, they have floor zombies" Homura panted looking scared.

"You okay?"

"Not really I hate zombies" Homura said acting shyly

"At least that's all they have" Asano said jinxing them

"No, zhat is not all ve have here, velcome, velcome I zhe Doctor. And you are in time to see something vonderful" a creepy scientist said in a German accent

"And what's that?" Asano said

"This" he said pulling a switch as electricity flowed to covered up "Enjoy zhe show, I know he has bee vaiting for a capture audience" the doctor said as a growl was heard "Lady and Gentleman. My greatest discovery: the monster of Doctor Frankenstein!" the doctor said as the large monster jumped off the table while being constrained by iron chains. "He is a feisty one" the doctor gleefully said as Asano was shocked at the sight of the monster. Soon the pair bolted

"Think they're going to be okay?" the monster said

"Who knows" the doctor said

* * *

 _"Underground, Underground leave them underground  
Them what whispered dreams poisoned us" _a voice softly sang

"That's' creepy" Asano said

"Can we get out of here?" Homura asked

"I thought you knew what was coming?" Asano asked

"Assuming makes asses out of you and me" Homura said as they passed through a massive web. Homura of course squirmed as she was sure a spider was on her. As the further explored the house, several noises of chains, howls and groans sounded. They walked into Werewolves, mummies and two witches

"Ah the mortals, what do you think sister" the first one which wore a red and black outfit said

"I think they're foolish" the second one said wearing a more stereotypical witch outfit in purple.

"But we can help them. For you have a choice, the red or black doors. One leads to blood the other safety of the shadows" the red one said

"But of course you don't know if we're lying or telling the truth" the purple one said "For all you know the door of red is safe, but the door of black is death"

"Easy, we'll take the red door" Asano said

"Taking my younger sister's advice are we?" red asked

"Yes" Asano said as they walked through the red door.

"The door of blood it is, enjoy the ri" the red one said as the door closed.

* * *

They entered a room lit by amber coloured light, around the room were letters scattered about giving them a creepy vibe. Homura clung tighter to Asano, who was unnerved as well

"NO" a voice screamed as Yada ran into the room and tripped.

"You think you could have ran from me" a creepy voice said "After all I'm from heEL!" the voice said as a black clad person picked up Yada who was wearing a white Victorian styled shoulderless dress. The figure slid a knife across Yada's neck killing her and making Homura scream. Asano was frozen in shock before he noticed something, one of the letters looked familiar

"From hell, Mr Lusk Sor I send you half the kidne I took from one women prasarved it for you tothe pirce" Asano froze while reading this. Slowly he turned to the figure standing there

"You're...Jack"

"Jack the Ripper at ye service" 'Jack' said bwoing "Now who's next" he asked making Homura scream and collapse into Asano's arms who quickly raced past the Ripper and found the door at the end.

* * *

"Fresh air" Homura panted before tearing up

"Ah, how was that" Maehara said before seeing Homura upset "Oh dear. Come on I'll take you to the tea shop; yous were the last ones anyway" Maehara said as he helped the pair up and over to a small recovery cafe they had set up

"A rough time milady" Isogai said as the pair sat down. "A cup of Chamomile tea will sooth those eradiate nerves. You're waitress will be with you shortly

"That was...intense" Asano said sipping the tea

"I agree" Homura said still calming down

"Good Afternoon" Kurahashi walked over

"Hey Hinano" Homura said

"Aw, did you get scared" Kurahashi asked

"I was terrified" Homura said

"There, there" Kurahashi said hugging Homura making her smiled.

"So you outdid yourself this time Class-E

"Thank you, now how about some cake" Kurahashi said

"Yes please" Homura said looking at the menu and spotted something to her liking "Can I have the rose Chocolate cake please?"

"Certainly and for you sir?" Kurahashi asked

"A piece of the orange and poppyseed please"

"Good choice. I'll go get those for you"

* * *

Maehara smiled as he was about to end the shift for today

"A good day?" a voice said

"Certainly was Guv'nor" Maehara said turning to see Karasuma, Irina and the headmaster "Good afternoon sir" Maehara said becoming more formal

"Relax Maehara, we're just here to check this house out. I take everyone's still inside?" Karasuma asked

"Yes sir" Maehara said

"Good, I want to see how you put together the house that scared Class-A" Asano Sr said

"This way me good lords and lady" Maehara said.

* * *

 **Hey Guys Grizz here with the new fun file and somethings to tell you, first off thanks to Maski1 for the idea of a haunted house, once again this was fun to write. Pity it ends in three chapters.**

 **You know what the original Fun Files was supposed to be about five chapters or so and that ended up being twenty and because I'm having fun with these I'm extending them by five, that's right this fic will now be 25 instead of 20 chapters long, yoohoo.**

 **Next thing I have to say is that today is my fifth anniversary on Fanfiction dot net. That's right March 2nd 2011 was when I joined up under the current username. I had thought of starting one earlier under the name Fusion-Forge, don't know why, anyway I look forward to the future with you guys.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	18. Chapter 18

"It's alright Maehara, we just want to see what was inside, you're not in trouble just yet" Karasuma said

"Okay sir" Maehara said as he opened the doors "This way milords, ma'am" he said as the three teachers entered the door started to closed on them

"Wait" a voice said as Homura jumped through the doors before they shut "Why am I here again?" she asked

"It's alright we're done for the days. This is a Behind the scene look into our haunted manor. Those doors are hooked up to a pair of pumps so we can slwoly open the doors before shutting them fast" Maehara said slowly opening before they slammed shut

"Movie magic" Irina said

"Correct, now onto the next scare" Maehara said as he hit a switch causing the green smoke to roll in

"A fog machine, and what coloured water?" Karasuma asked

"Of course now wait for it" Maehara said

Such foolish mortals have entered our domain, well boys and ghouls shall we teach them a lesson?" a voice said

"The witches" Homura flinched

* * *

"Actually a recorded message that Itona put through several creepy filters" Maehara said

"And those other sounds?" Karasuma asked

"Just recording, again put through several filters" Maehara said as something grabbed Homura.

"Not again" she whimpered clutching onto Bitch-sensei"

"Sorry Homura" Okajima said as he, Muramatsu and Yoshida walked out with zombie hand makeup on

"Sosuke Suguya's handy work I suppose?" Asano asked

"You got it" Maehara said "And moving on

"Sorry about earlier Homura" Yoshida apologised

"No worries" Homura said hugging Yoshida.

"Homura, come on" Irina said coming

* * *

"Ah more victims for my monster, velcome, velcome indeed to my laboratory

"And this is Doctor...Takebayashi" Maehara said

"Finally I can stop doing that accent" Takebayashi said returning to normal

"What monster?" Asano asked

"The monster under the sheet" Homura said

"Sup" the monster said walking up to them

"You mean Terasaka, yeah that was too easy for him to play the part we couldn't give that up" Maehara said

"And the rattling chains at the start?" Homura asked

"Just us reseting everything so we can do the whole leaping monster thing. Plus it added a nice bit of ambiance to the piece" Takebayashi said

"The first couple didn't have that, so they were not as spooked for the smoke." Maehara said

"They fianted thought, heck we had to has the house staff drag them out" Terasaka laughed

"Shall we continue?" Maehara said

* * *

 _"Underground, Underground leave them underground  
Them what whispered dreams poisoned us" _a voice softly sang

"It's the singing" Homura whispered "Its spooky but nice"

"Thank you" Kataoka said walking out

"She's a beautiful singer I have to give her that" Karasuma said

"That song, it's about Victorian England isn't it?" Irina asked

"Yep" Kataoka said

"A very mellow piece of music" Asano said

"And our next part is our witches" Maehara said as they approached the two witches

"Hello sirs" Okuda said smiling

"Sup" Hazama said

"you two were the witches?" Homura said

"Let me guess, LEDs in the water and dry ice to give that fog effect?" Irina said

"Correct" Okuda nodded

"Who were the mummies and werewolves?" Homura

"Hello" Kimura and Mimura said

"I should have known" Homura sighed

"Would you like to pick a door?" Hazama said

"The Black leads to safety and the red door means danger" Okuda said

"Well we went with the red door and nearly died of fear induced heart attacks" Homura said clutching onto Irina.

"Its okay" Irina comforted the girl.

* * *

Walking through the door Homura was freaking out. Every second she wanted to break down, which wasn't helped by the fact by Yada running towards them.

"NO YADA!" Homura said

"Hey Homura, hope we didn't scare you so much?" Yada said

"Our bad" Jack the Ripper said

"Akabane, why am I not surprised" Asano said as Jack the Ripper revealed himself to be Karma.

"Enjoying the behind the scenes?" he asked before he was knocked to floor by a hyperventilating Homura.

"You asshole" Homura said "I thought you killed Yada!" she screamed

"Hey, hey it was all fake. The knife Karma used was a fake blood knife see?" Yada asked as she slid the knife up her arm revealing the fake blood

"And the stuff on the floor?" Homura asked

"Again Fake blood activated by a hidden switch under the floorboard I fell on" Yada explained pressing the switch making fake blood ooze out

"Now if you head back you can experience the black door" Karma said which the teachers, Homura and Yada did so.

* * *

"Okay here's the black door, have fun" Hazama said as the group walked in before the door closed shrouding in darkness.

"Anybody there?" Homura asked

"Good evening, it's seems that you have taken the shadow route, Good, now I can protect you" a hooded figure said holding a lantern. "But you have be aware of the Shadow King. He's a slippery one, luckily the light casted by a phoenix's feather can harm him. Shall we?" he said.

"Nagisa?" Irina asked

"Oh, so this isn't an official tour?" Nagisa asked lowering the hood

"For them no, for us dear maidens it is" Yada said in a flirty tone

"Then follow me, and keep to the light" Nagisa said as the group walked off. Five minutes later Yada squeaked

"What was that?" she asked

"The Shadow King he enjoys young maidens" Nagisa said "Please step closer to the light"

"Okay" Yada and Homura said walking shoulder to shoulder with Nagisa.

"It's seems the Light keeper enjoys the maidens as well" The shadow king hissed

"That voice" Homura said "Uncle Ryushi" she scowled

"No I'm not" The Shadow King said revealing taht he was indeed Koro-sensei. Homura just shook her head and hugged her uncle

"Someone's clingy" Koro-sensei said

"I was scared...by Karma" she said

"you were scared by...KARMA!" Koro-sensei shouted darting off.

"Oh well, come on" Nagisa said

* * *

"And that's the behind the scenes of the Class E haunted house. So tell me did you enjoy the look behind the scenes" Maehara said

"Indeed, you put a lot of time and effort into it, An outstanding work " Karasuma said

"I agree, nice job you kids"

"Yes a respectable effort" Asano said

"Did Asano just?" Maehara asked

"But don't push it" Asano said walking off.

"That figures" Maehara said

* * *

"Oh Karma" Koro-sensei said

"Yo teach what's up?" Karma asked

"I heard you nearly killed my niece with fear. Something that is nearly impossible"

"So what you going to kill me, isn't against the rules?" Karma taunted

"It is, but there is nothing in the rules to say Homework can't kill you" Koro-sensei said as he loaded Karma up with thick books.

"What?" Karma asked dumbfounded

"I want a five page essay on jack the Ripper, in three days" Koro-sensei chuckled

"But its the weekend!"

"So you better do it on Sunday" Koro-sensei said

"Asshole" Karma muttered

"Make that six pages" Koro-sensei counter making Karma walk off with his new assignment.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz with the second haunted house chapter which is a behind the scenes look with the teachers and Homura/ BUt you may ask is where the idea for Jack the Ripper came from, well the answer is I'm quite intrigue by the mystery surrounding him. Heck in AC Syndicate you can download Jack the Ripper DLC! also Assassin's Creed Syndicate was another inspiration, namely the cheesy Victorian London accent Maehara spoke with.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	19. Chapter 19

"This si it" Okuda said as she smoothed out here skirt as she walked through the gates of Kunugigaoka Academy for Magecraft, she was a new student there and was ready to at least be placed in either the Jade Tortoise or White Tiger campuses, she thought that she wouldn't cut it for the Crimson Phoenix or Azure Dragon campuses; and she didn't anything of the rumoured Obsidian Falcon Campus. As she approached check in she saw the house campus leads, which one wearing a cape or mantle of their respective campuses.

"Welcome, I'm Gakuha Asano head of the Crimson Phoenix, welcome to Kunugigaoka academy"

"Yes welcome, I'm Izumi Takano head of the Azure Dragons campus" Izumi said smiling

"Hey there I'm Akahito Kurogane, head of the Jade Tortoise campus" Akahito smiled

"And I'm Maho Tsuchihosi, head of the White Tiger Campus" Maho said

"Now may I address the gem selection, with this you'll be given a campus to study at" Asano said

"Okay, what do I do?" Okuda asked as a magicircle appeared

"Juss place you hand on the circle and the detector will scan your magic" Izumi said as Okuda nodded and put her hand on the circle making the four gems glow brightly before they stopped, suddenly the black gem lit up casting a purple glow as a nearby magical computer showed her stats.

"Incredible, these figures" Izumi said

"What happened, am I kicked out" Okuda said afraid of the results

"Actually that places you in our special advanced placement campus" Asano said

"Which is why I'm here" a voice said

* * *

Joining them was a young man wearing a different uniform, while the uniform of four Campus heads of a Black Jacket, dark grey trousers for the boys and pleated grey plaid skirts for the girls, this one wore a more militant uniform with a military styled duster coat replacing the jackets, he also had boots on

"I'm Yuma Isogai head of the Obsidian Falcon Campus, a campus designed, built and managed for those gifted with advance magical abilities. I look forward to working with you Miss" Isogai said before looking at the screen "Manami Okuda. Specialist of Potion and Alchemy. Such rare forms of magic" Isogai said

"Really?" Okuda asked

"Yes I haven't seen a Potion mistress this young before" Isogai said as he walked off with Okuda, who was a little worried about the Falcon campus.

"Relax you'll be fine" Isogai said as they used the Falcon portal. Once they arrived Okuda saw massive black Obsidian gates. Once tehy opened, everything Okuda expected of the Falcon campus was blown away, instead of dreary and ugly place, it looked more like a tropical paradise.

"Hey Isogai, is she the new student?" an energetic voice said

"Sure is, Okuda meet Kurahashi, a Nature magic user, while she can use it for attack pupoises, she is our main healer. So alos uses aromatherapy magic to calm us down during times of stress" Isogai said

"Hang on" Kurahashi said "Breeze of Roses, moonlight of lavender, Aroma Calming Evening" she said

"Thank you" Okuda said feeling calmer

"Isogai!" a new voice said

"What is it Okano?" Isogai asked the new mage

"That" Okano said pointing to a pillar of steam.

"Not again" Isogai muttered as he rushed off.

* * *

"Poseidon's Arrow!" a girl said summoning an arrow made of pure water

"Wraith of Surtur!" the boy said as he unleashed a torrent of flames. "Give it up Meg you know my flames are superior to your little puddles"

"Think again Karma" Meg said drawing back the bowstring

"Akabane, Kataoka enough!" Isogai said as two long strips of metal connected to his arms like sword enabling him to cut throught the elements

"S/HE STARTED IT!" the pair shouted

"This is why you two don't get along" Isogai said

"You know fire and water don't mix. unless alcohol is involved

"Grow up Karma" Kataoka said as the bell chimed

"Time for class" Isogai said

* * *

"Good morning class" the teacher said

"Morning High Mage Karasuma sir!" the students said

"Good morning class, shall we begin?" a yellow octopus like creature said

"You got it Koro-sensei" Isogai said

"He's a sensei, but, but his a!" Okuda said

"Ah Manami Okuda, potion and Alchemy specialist, I am Koro-sensei, I was hired by the Sorcerer's Guild to teach here. I don't this is meerly a cursed form given to me by a rival warlock. Speaking of curses. Kimura can you get him please

"Yes sir" Kimura said disappearing

"Speed Magic" Isogai said

"Ah" Okuda said

* * *

Up on an observatory tower sat a cloaked figure who held out his gloved hand into the sunlight

"Hey Nagisa" Kimura said

"Yes?" Nagisa asked

"Class has started and we have a new student" Kimura said

"Why should I the Dark Reaper care" Nagisa said creating a scythe out of pure dark magic.

"She's an alchemist and a potions mistress. Maybe she can find a cure for you curse" Kimura said

"I highly doubt that, we've tried everything and still nothing. If it wasn't for the warlock that has cursed me I would be normal. Tell me is she still there"

"And missing you each day. I know she's in teh Jade Tortoise campus, but once you're better you'll see her and her beauty again" Kimura said

"Maybe" Nagisa said as he entered the shaodws

"Maehara?" Koro-sensei asked

"Here" Maehara said making a bit of electricity dance in his hand

"Okano?"

"Here" Okano smiled

"Nagisa?"

"Here" Nagisa said appearing next to Okuda

"EEP" Okuda squeaked before looking at him "You're Nagisa Shiota right?"

"Do I know you?" Nagisa asked

"No you don't but you're famous in the alchemist community," Okuda stated

"Really now?" Nagisa said "Fenrir" he whispered as his hand became a claw

"Yes, we've been speculating a transmutation counter-curse. I'm got it with me as Grand Alchemist Hoennheim wanted me to see if it would work and cure you" Okuda whimpered

"Ah Hoennheim, a great man and an even better Alchemist; I trust you'll give a go?" Koro-sensei said

"And if it works I'll have her transfer back" Isogai said

* * *

"Let's do this" Nagisa said

"Okay, now just lay down in this array" Okuda said

"Alright" Nagisa did so

"And next I put my hands here and here" she said and sent a pulse down her hands into the circle illuminating it a bright green . Okuda than went over to a second circle which was smaller. "Okay here comes the curse extraction" she said as the circle turned blue as a black and purple light show travelled from Nagisa into the blue circle. "Quickly hand me that yellow bottle" Okud shouted

"Here" Isogai said

"Now, extractious" she whispered as the curse was trapped.

"There you go, should be all good" Okuda said as Nagisa stood up and removed his hood revealing his sky blue hair and eyes.

"It doesn't hurt anymore" Nagisa said

"I'm glad." Okuda said as the bell ran

"Time for Mage Warfare if Karasuma" Nagisa said helping the Alchemist up before he walked off.

* * *

"And that's where you're leaving it?" Okano asked

"Why not, besides I've got writers block" Maehara said as he reclined in his seat at his desk where he was working on a high fantasy draft using his classmates as character until he could figure out the rest

"Talk to Fuwa, she's usually good at these sorts of things" Okano said

"Maybe" he shrugged before dozing off.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here from rainy old home with the next chapter of the fun files, nearly wrote pairing there, as to why i'll tell you after this. Thank you for DedeTC for his request of a magic school. Now I used elements of Fairy Tail, FMA and FF Type-0 when constructing this, so hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Now I haven't done this with anyother story of my besides the Crossover File. But join us next time when we'll discover the Pairing Files ZER0! that's right a prequel to a highly enjoyed fic**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	20. Chapter 20

"Well this is extremely embarrassing" Nagisa said as he saw a limping Maehara.

"Oh like you can talk. Seriously the tension between you and Kayano is so thick you need a sledgehammer to break"

"Whatever, it's not like Koro-sensei has a book of files pertaining to our love lives" Nagisa said freezing "Get the guys" they both said, unaware they were being watched by their yellow teacher

"Oh no you don't not my precious files" Koro-sensei said

* * *

"We know about Koro-sensei's black book of shipping" Isogai said

"No I think this something different" Nagisa said

"Different how?" Sugino asked

"what if these files contain our first kiss, our confessions. Stuff we don't want anyone to know. But he has somehow figured them out and filed them away somewhere" Nagisa

"Okay when you say it like that, then yes we are in trouble" Sugino said

"So how do we do this?" Maehara asked

"Spread out and look" Nagisa said

* * *

"Oh man, oh man I would be ruined if they know I was actually in a serious relationship" Okajima said looking panicked as he moved around hoping he would find where Koro-sensei stashed those files. "Not to mention what it would do to Hinano" he added. He didn't know what or how the Octopus knew, but if it involved him and Kurahashi he could be in trouble, especially with some of the stricter girls

"Why are you running Okajima?" Kimura asked

"Apparently Koro-sensei has a file on us which hold way more than just pairing ideas"

"You mean, he may actually know things we don't want him to?" Kimura asked

"Yeah" Okajima said

"So what should we do?" Kimura asked nervously

"We're looking for the things, but we have no luck so far" Okajima said

* * *

"It has to be here" Maehara said

"Whoa calm down Playboy, it seems like you got a lot to hide" Isogai said

"No duh Yuuma, he's probably has all the dates I've gone on" Maehara said

"That's a lot, like what a girl a day"

"Oh no" Maehara froze "It could contain that!"

"That?" Isogai asked

"The day I finally fell in love" Maehara said "And not the cheap, flirting kind of love but real pure love as well" Maehara said

* * *

"That day was memorable no doubt" Isogai said

"Yeah it was. Who knew she could do that huh?" Maehara said continuing to look

"Maybe here?" Chiba asked

"I serious doubt it's on the roof man" Sugino said

"Here" Chiba said helping the baseballer up

"Thanks, wow what a view" Sugino said

"I agree. So are you worried, about the files I mean?" Chiba asked

"Maybe, depends what's in there" Sugino said

"Should we be worried"

"I don't think so" Sugino said

"I mean what could happened" Chiba asked

* * *

"Do you think those two know about it?" Mimura asked

"Doubt it, why would they know about the octopus' file?" Suguya asked

"I don't know. But those two have been chummy with each other more than usual" Mimura said

"I see" Suguya said

"So you think they could be?" Mimura asked

"I will make out with Rio if they are" Suguya said as the pair walked away

"So you think the octopus knows about us?" Murmatsu asked

* * *

"I doubt it, we're careful about it" Terasaka said

"I Don't know, he seems pretty smart" Muramatsu said concerned

"Dude, he's a teacher of course he's smart. Plus he admitted it to us a while ago" Terasaka said as he stared up at the clouds.

"Want to get some Ramen, I've been working on the recipe" Murmatsu said

"Why not, I could use the excuse to ditch" Terasaka shrugged as he got up and walked off with his friend.

* * *

Karma was walking through the school, since the octopus was gone to Bali for a break, the red head decided to walk around while the others were outside. He noticed something was wrong with the guys and they have been paired off.

"Something made this place buzz with excitement, and it isn't the teachers and the girls don't know about it. Could it be Nagisa is up to something?" he asked himself before passing an opened and empty teacher's office. Now he usually wouldn't go in there but something was drawing him in today. Koro-sensei's desk was feeling off to not investigate. Karma walked over and saw the usual manga books, sweets, pork bun and a stack of test papers ready to hand out. But something stood out of place; it was a frog which was odd because to him it seemed Koro-sensei wasn't into the green animals. "So why are you there?" he asked as he gripped it making a click. Looking around Karma saw a floorboard pop up. He crouched down and reached in and pulled out a folder with a string tie to hold it closed, on it was: IMPORTANT CLASSIFIED STUDENT INFORMATION! FOR **KORO-SENSEI ONLY!** Karma only smirked

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" he asked as he reset the floorboard and left the room as if he was never there "I better get this to Nagisa.

* * *

Nagisa was in the classroom trying to think of a location where he's teacher would keep what they were looking for. But most of the over guys couldn't find anything about these secret files.

"Hey Nagisa" Karma said to his best friend who was currently engaging in a staring contest with his desk. And somehow he was winning considering the desk didn't have eyes

"What?" Nagisa said being muffled.

"I found this in the octopus' office. It says important classified student information, for Koro-sensei **only"** Karma said smiling

"Huh?" Nagisa said looking up at his friend, who had what could be only be described as a Shark's grin. "Why am I going to regret this, but what's inside there?"

"Oh this is going to be good. According to the classified folder, majority of us have been dating" Karma said now gaining bigger grin.

"Really, I knew Isogai and Chiba had hooked up with Meg and Hiyami respectfully, but who else and how does Koro sensei know?" Nagisa asked

"Who cares, we can finally have some juicy details" Karma laughed "Including how the hooks up happened"

"I don't know, I mean that's private information" Nagisa said

"And the Octopus has it, come on just a peek" Karma begged

"And by peek you mean read all of them" Nagisa asked.

"Well duh" Karma said "And look who's up first: Our class' sniper pairing" Karma smirked

"I am so going to regret this" Nagisa groaned

"Y500 if it involves guns"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with The Pairing Files Chapter zero, in other words how things get in motion, also that was a nice chapter good to see are working out for Class-E, but several were missing such as Nagisa, Karmanami, Terasaka's group, Sugino and various others. I'm just hoping Assassination Class 180 doesn't pull a Negima 355 and just have it as a where are they now chapter, that would suck. Also hoping for a returned Koro-sensei but I doubt that, even a second Koro-sensei in Nagisa would be awesome.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	21. Chapter 21

"Ah another good day. time to mark those test" Koro-sensei said as he sipped on his slurpie

"Bawk, baawk, bawak"

"Bawk?" Koro-sensei asked as he peered over his desk and looked at what was there and suddenly he jumped into the corner of the roof and unleashed a massive girlish scream. This was heard by the student doing P.E

"Koro-sensei!" they all freaked out

"How did an assassin get pass us?" Sugino asked

"I have no idea" Nagisa said

* * *

"Koro-sensei?" Yada and Kurahashi asked as they and Nakamura raced in

"Get it away, that blood thirsty beast" their teacher said

"What do you mean?" Yada asked

"THAT!" Koro-sensei shouted

"the chicken?" Kurahashi asked

"No the pigeon behind it, OF COURSE THE BLOODY CHICKEN!" Koro-sensei said

"what this little thing, chicken's are harmless" Kurahashi said holding the chicken up to her teacher making him more nervous

"Wait seriously?" Nakamura asked

"What?" the other two said

"It appears our fearless teacher has Alektorophobia, he's scared shitless of chickens" Nakamura smirked

"No I'm not" Koro-sensei denied it

"Then pet the chicken' Nakamura said

"No, I don't think so" Koro-sensei said

"Oh this is going to be fun" Nakamura said

* * *

"Um, sweetie why do you have a chicken on your desk?" Okajima asked

"Because she just wandered in here" Kurahashi said

"Okay then" Okajima said smiling seeing how happy his girl was so he gave her a peak on the cheek

"Aww" Kurahashi said smiling warmly

"So sweet" Okano said

"Too think those two get along well" Nakamura smiled

"Um...go-go-goodmorningclasstoday isSTUDYPERIODUNTIL KARASUMA'S GYM CLASS aaaaAAAAAahhhaHHHHH" Koro-sensei freaked

"What's up with him?" the class asked

"What's the matter sir, you don't want to pet Penny?" Nakamura said holding up the chicken

"Get it away from me" Koro-sensei said turning bright blue with fear

"What the?" Fuwa asked

"I can't believe it, but teach is a chicken's bitch" Karma chuckled

"You're scared of chickens?" Nagisa asked

"So what?" Koro-sensei shouted

"Nothing" the class quickly said

"Bawk, bawk baw-ack" Karma said as something hit his head

"Karma, be a chap and clap those dusters for me will you, thanks" Koro-sensei said

"Yes sir" Karma groaned

* * *

"So do you guys know why he's scared of chickens?" Okajima asked

"This is completely new to us" Nagisa said

"So how do we find out he's scared of chickens?" Maehara asked

"The usual" Yada smirked

"Okay" the three guys said as they gathered Mimura, Kimura, Kataoka and Hara before creeping over to the teacher's lounge window and eavesdropped into a conversation the teachers were having about Koro-sensei

"Hope we get some good data" Okajima said

"Agreed" they all said

* * *

"You're scared of chickens?" Irina laughed out

"Rotten bitch" Koro-sensei said

"So why chickens?" Karasuma asked

"I had a bad experience" Koro-sensei said

"How so?" Irina asked

"I. HAD. A. BAD. EXPERIENCE, seriously I thought you were the English teacher here" Koro-sensei said

"We would actually like to know why and how?" Karasuma said

"A chicken nearly killed me" Koro-sensei said

"Really?" Irina asked

"NO!" Koro-sensei shouted "And you kids, for snooping you get double the homework!"

"Drats" the students said

* * *

"So we didn't learn anything about his fear" Nagisa said

"So what now?" Karma asked

"Who knows?" they all groaned

"Hey guys, have you seen Penny?"

"Penny?" Kataoka asked

"The chicken, she called it Penny after Henny Penny" Okajima said

"Sorry Hinano we haven't" Okajima said

"Then where is she?" Kurahashi asked concerned

* * *

"Now I've got you, you vile avian" Koro-sensei said as he had the missile, with the back pointing at the chicken, "Time to FRY!" he cackled before the bird took to the air. "NOT AGAIN" he panicked before speeding out of there followedf by the deranged chicken.

"Koro-sensei?" Isogai asked

"STOP IT!" Koro-sensei said

"Come here Penny" Isogai said scooping up the chicken who looked at Isogai like he was going to die "Huh?" he asked before the chicken peaked him and speed off.

"Dammit, it's the same bloody one that started my fear of chickens": Koro-sensei said "Which should be impossible"

"Why's that sir?" Isogai asked

"I at the DAMN thing" Koro-sensei said

"So what exactly happened?" Isogai asked

"May as well" Koro-sensei sighed

* * *

I was a young hungry lad and I was going to steal some food which lead me to a large farm surrounded by a stone wall of course so I climbed up it and using a plank to cross over into the house. Only the plank broke and I fell into the local chicken coop, and inside was that chicken, a larger than usual white chicken. Chickzilla I called it. So I ran from this brutal guard chicken. Just as I was about to climb the wall it somehow grabbed me by the feet and pulled down. Next thing I know I'm being peaked and jumped on by the massive plucker. I was lucky to escape when a wire noose was wrapped around the chicken's neck. When I climbed back up now with an overwhelming fear of chickens I saw my sister Kagura standing there with a dead chicken. She had used the wire to strangle it and walked off with me in one hand the chicken in the other

* * *

"And he's been scared of them ever since, right uncle?" Homura asked walking in holding the chicken

"That's correct, now I have an overwhelming urge to chicken out and run away until I go nuts and try to kill the plucker" Koro-sensei said

"And whenever he attacks them, they strike back and that causes him to run away again" Homura laughed

"They do indeed attack me back"

"Wow, so we were pretty much the same" Isogai said

"Yes in a way" Koro-sensei said "Now Homura dear"

"Yes Uncle?" she asked with Penny on her head.

"Please go and put Penny in a coop, I don't think I can handle her in the classroom" Koro-sensei said

"Of course uncle" Homura said "Come on Penny"

"Isogai, if you don't tell anyone about my back story you can first dibs on the eggs Penny lays" Koro-sensei said

"Of course sir, this is awesome, fresh eggs" Isogai cheered before running off. Koro-sensei just laughed and looked towards the sky where he could have heard Aguri laughing at him from wherever she was.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here a couple of hours after reading the final chapter, which was a mix of a where are they now and a finale. But I believe the author might have set up a sequel, I mean we're getting a Koro-Sensei mini arc.** **(Sweet) but hold on what do I mean a sequel being hinted at. Well my theory is that...you ready, of course you are, look at you all smiles and sunshine after that happy ending with Shiota-Sensei pulling a Koro-sensei.**

 **Now, that little theory/hint I believe is in there in 179 we see a pair of hands letting go, my belief this was Nagisa and Kaede. But now on 180's page 13 Kaede said something: ' _Living for the Next Generation'_ while clutching her abdominal area. So here's the theory: KAEDE'S PREGNANT! Yes you didn't misread that I believe Kaede is going to be a mother. I could be wrong and its symbolism, but I would like to think she and Nagisa are about to be parents. But accord to page 16 Nagisa has other things to worry about: namely his teaching so he probably doesn't know. Here's hoping I have guessed another thing.**

 **Also, this chapter is what happens when I mix chicken wings with video games and Assassination Classroom -_-;**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	22. Chapter 22

"ALRIGHT COUPLES OUTSIDE NOW!" Homura declared as she left the room

"Um okay, what for?"

"That Mr Maehara, is what I want you outside for" Homura said sticking her head back in

"Should we really be doing this?" Sugino asked

"Did I stutter Mr Sugino, outside now; in fact make it DOUBLE TIME!" she shouted

"Yes ma'am" the couples said scrambling for the yard

"Shall we watch?" Itona asked

"Why not" Yoshida said

"Should be a laugh" Takebayashi said

* * *

"Now girls on the left, guys on the right facing each other, about a meter and a half apart" Homura said

"Okay so now what?" Terasaka grumbled

"Simple Mr Terasaka, you all are poor kissers" Homura said

"WHAT?" they all shouted

"Don't get me wrong you can kiss, and you have had good kisses in the pass but they weren't good kisses" Homura said

"Meaning?" Yada asked

"They were the wrong type" Nagisa said

"Correct Mr Shiota" Homura said

"Oh man" Maehara groaned

"Yes, you have been taught how to kiss like the French, meaning you sick your tongue down the throat of the person you are kissing, this is a forceful kiss if not done correctly. But you can also kiss softly and delicately" Homura said

"I see where this is going" Sugino said

"So today I'll be teaching you different types kisses and how to do them. Now each couple will demonstrate the kiss I assign to them" Homura said making them all shocked "now first up our snipers" Homura said as Hayami and Chiba stepped forward.

* * *

"Now these two will display the hand kiss. A simple gesture all you have to do is gently grasp your lady's hand and softly kiss it" Homura said as Chiba bowed and brought Hayami's hands to hsi lips

"Milady" he whispered kissing her hand softly making Hayami blush

"Very good Chiba" Homura smiled "Next Hinano and Perv"

"HEY" Okajima said

"Next is a very cute kiss, Okajima a nose kiss if you will" Homura said making the couple smile

"Okay" Okajima said softly kissing Kurahashi on her nose before she did the same to her. Homura blinked rapidly

"We do it all the time" Kurahashi said

"Okay then next" Homura said "Playboy and Okano"

"Watch it" Maehara said

* * *

"You two are going to do a butterfly kiss" Homura said

"A what?" the two asked

"A kiss where you flutter your eyelids as they touch" Homura said

"Okay then" Maehara said as the pair performed it. After holding it for two seconds Okano jumped back a bit giggling

"That tickled" Okano said

"It does, it's usually a fun kiss" Homura said

"Next Terasaka and Goth" Homura said

"Yeah what" Terasaka said

"All you have to do is a cheek kiss, that's all" Homura said deadpanned

"Is that it?" Hazama said as Terasaka swiftly kissed her on the cheek before recoiling while blushing

"Well done, not like you couldn't have done it, brute" Homura said "Okay next is Otaku and Mimura"

* * *

"Right here" Fuwa said

"Nice and energetic I see" Homura said

"Yes ma'am" they said

"Now I want an ear kiss" Homura said

"That seems like a Bitch-Sensei kiss" Mimura said

"I can be, but it can also be sweet" Homura said

"Okay here we go" Mimura said holding Fuwa close as he placed a kiss on her earlobe, thsi made her shiver

"Okay that's enough anymore and it will be similar to her kisses" Homura said "Ikeman, Meg you're up"

* * *

"Okay you two, a prolonged kiss if you will" Homura said

"How do we do that" Isogai asked

"It's a French kiss without the tongue right?" Yada asked

"Correct" Homura said

"Okay then" Isogai said performing the kiss. They held the kiss for ten seconds

"Excellent" Homura said "And nice endurance, must be the swimming"

"Indeed" Kataoka said

"Kanzaki, Sugino step forward" Homura said

"Gulp" Sugino said

"no reason to be scared, just a gentle or angel kiss, on the eyelids or near them" Homura said

"Sure" Sugino said holding Kanzaki lightly and placing a kiss on each eye lids before Kanzaki kissed his nose.

"Nicely done, Nakmura and Suguya I want you to do a dancer's kiss"

"Dancer's kiss huh, sounds fun" Suguya said

"You know when a girl is dipped by her partner, well do that but continue into a kiss"

"You got it" Suguya said pulling Nakamura into the dip and

"Good work Yada Kimura" Homura said

* * *

"So what do we get?" Yada asked

"A fun kiss, basically a fish face kiss" Homura said

"Okay then" they said sucking in their cheeks before kissing, in between each kiss they were make silly noises and quotes. Once the kiss broke they laughed

"Excellent" Homura said

"Now, Okuda and her Karma" Homura said

"Yes" the pair said

"A neck kiss" Homura said

"WHOA, WHOA, whoa" Irina said "They are not ready for that one"

"Yes they are, if you please" Homura said as Okuda's chest was pressed against Karma's chest and Karma softly kissed the back of Okuda neck making her feel flighty and made her moan with a shiver.

"Whoa" the girls said

"And last but not least" Homura said

* * *

"Us" Nagisa and Kaede said walking up to their kissing teacher.

"You two get something very special, this way" Homura said

"What is it" Nagisa said before Homura whispered into his ear making Nagisa lift and eyebrow at her

"Go on" she smiled "Kaede this is going to be a surprise

"Okay, so what do I do?" Kaede said

"Just close your eyes" Homura said

* * *

"Okay up there" Homura said as Nagisa looks up

"A tree?" Nagisa asked

"Yes, now go" Homura said as Nagisa climbed up the tree so that his a couple of feet off the ground.

"That's good. Now hang by your knees" Homura said

"Like this?" Nagisa asked hanging upside down

"Perfect" Homura said giving a thumbs up "Hey Kaede come over here please"

"Where?" Kaede asked

"Right here" Homura said standing Kaede in front of Nagisa who got what he was supposed to do. Feeling something on her lips, she unconciously deepens the feeling, stopping once her lungs burns only to break off and opened her eyes to see her partner upside down

"Wow" was all the pair could say before Nagisa crashed down to the earth.

"That hurts" Nagisa said rubbing his head as Kaede kissed it better smiling

"And with that Class dismissed" Homura said walking off humming

"Not a bad job" Irina said

* * *

 **G'day Grizz here with a new fun file brought on by my recent work with Xx-DarkCrimson-xX on his own Fun Files, so go read that as well as this, anyway why kissing, because there is several types and Irina focuses on only one type-the more intimate and sexual ones so I thought it would be nice for my mysterious OC Homura to help teach some. But Homura aint going mysterious for long, like the NagiKae chapter, the next two chapters is Homura's origin chapters in a two parter so that will be fun**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	23. Chapter 23

"Man looking back on how I met these guys was not the best possible interaction, right uncle?"

"Correct Miss Homura" Koro-sensei said

"I wonder what mum would have said if she found out what I did" Homura laughed

"I can imagine" Koro-sensei said

"But do you remember how I met the Class-E?"

"Of course I can" Koro-sensei said

* * *

"KORO-SENSEI WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Ritsu cried out during roll call.

"What is it Ritsu?" Kataoka asked concerned

"It appears that I've been hacked, and what's worse some files are missing" Ritsu said panicked

"How many and what files?" Koro-sensei asked

"The pairing files, Koro-sensei someon hacked in to my system and stole the pairing files." Ritsu said

"I thought you deleted those!" Koro-sensei said

"I was going to but I didn't get enough time, I had to download some updates yesterday" Ritsu said

"Nagisa please tell me you have the physical copies at your house" Isogai said

"Yeah I do, under lock and key before being hidden" Nagisa said

"Good keep them there. We need to find the Cyber pairing files before they get out, was there any other files missing?" Kataoka asked

"Not at first glance" Ritsu said

"Okay disconnect from the internet and them do a full system scan to see if anything else is missing." Isogai said

* * *

"This couldn't have happened" Nagisa said as he sat with his old main campus friends Akahito, Izumi, Ayaka and Sasuke.

"Ritsu's a supercomputer so she should be heavily protected right?" Akahito asked

"Yeah, but now a hacker has the romantic files on Class-E" Nagisa said.

"That is a bummer bro" Sasuke said, he was a Class-D member and an easy going guy not to mention a prodigy of the performing arts.

"Any leads?" Ayaka, Nagisa's childhood friend said

"None" Nagisa said

"Hey bro, don't worry we'll find them" Akahito said munching on a sandwich,

"Should I talk to Akane about this?" Nagisa asked

"That's your police officer cousin right?" Ayaka asked

"Yeah" Nagisa said, suddenly a girl walked up to them with long dark purple hair

"Excuse me I'm looking for Class 3-E" she said in a British accent

"I'll take you up there" Nagisa said

* * *

"So who are you?" Nagisa asked suspiciously

"Not important yet" the girl said

"So why are you here?" Nagisa inquired

"I'm looking for someone" the girl said

"And why should I believe you?" Nagisa asked

"Because I have information" the girl said

"Such as?" Nagisa glared

"A boy named Karma was doused with a love potion and started making out with a girl in the science lab, also I have the fact that a girl called Kurahashi was worried she wasn't busty enough for her perverted boyfriend" the girl said

"You...you're the hacker" Nagisa exclaimed

"Yes I am, now shall we" the girl said

"By your lead" Nagisa said while texting

* * *

"So this is the hacker?" Maehara asked

"Ah Hiroto Maehara the 3-E playboy, well you were before you were made to settle" the girl said

"What was that?" Okano said

"Easy Hinta" Kataoka said

"Now that we're all gathered here, I believe an introduction is needed, my name is Homura Korogane, and I came here from the UK to look for my uncle Ryushi Korogane" Homura said smiling

'SHE'S KORO-SENSEI'S NIECE!' the all thought

"Now where is my uncle, since he isn't here I suppose here is somewhere else in the world, though I would be too if I could go Mach 20" Homura smiled sitting down at the desk next to Ritsu. "Anybody play cards?" she asked

"Get her" Maehara said

"You got it" Nagisa said

* * *

"Ah Nagisa Shiota, a member of the Shiota clan, known for their swordsmanship and luck" Homura said

"That's right" Nagisa said as Maehara produced a deck of card and spread them out

"Alright guys, time for a game of Aces. Find the ace to win" Maehara saud

"Very well" Homura said taking as card

"I've got this" Nagisa said

"Show the cards guys" Maehara said

"Ace of Spades, guess I win" Nagisa smirked

"I concur, I drew first so I win with my Ace of Hearts" Homura said showing her card

"No way, no one's drawn an ace besides Nagisa" Fuwa said

"Yes, well I like Nagisa have luck skills as well" Homura said

"HOW! Only" Fuwa shouted

"Yes only Yuzuki Fuwa and Nagisa Shiota have the luck based skill due to their shared heritage. Though Fuwa's is diluted thanks to her paternal side of her family, who dislikes like the Shiota clan for some reason" Homura said

"How" Fuwa said dumbfounded "Did you?"

"Spoilers my dear" Homura smiled placing her finger to her lips

* * *

"That's it" Nagisa said drawing his hidden katana. This British sounding bitch just insulted his cousin. He quickly stepped in

"No thanks" Homura said pulling out a revolver

"NAGISA!" Kaede shouted as he was shot in the shoulder.

"I loaded this bb revolver with the same kind you use. But I just happen to be a Master Marksman, or in my case Mistress Markswoman"

"Low blow" Maehara said

"Indeed, but like the samurai of old. Nagisa has been defeated. This should be easy" Homura said "only thing is, I have other targets. Outside this classroom but not outside the school"

"Wait you're here to" Maehara said cold sweat showing itself

"Yes, indeed this school has some people I need to dispose of. Now while I won't target you. get in my way and I will stop you; much like the Shiota" Homura said

'Homura Korogane. The toughest enemy is our teacher's niece' Nagisa thought

"Crap, we can't warn them" Maehara said

"What do we do?" Fuwa asked

"We have to help the main campus" Nagisa said

"Yippee" Karma said.

* * *

"Kunugigaoka Junior High School, what a nice place for a hunt" Homura said "And this will be a grand hunt, after I'm not Homura the Hunter for nothing. Not even my uncle the **TRUE** God of Death could be able to stop me from this" she added. "Not what should I do with these?" she asked looking at the USB containing the files she stole. "I'll leave it here" she said slipping it back into her pocket. "But for now" she said loading her weapon and walked to the main campus. "i've got work to do" Homura said, she flicked her hair back before walking odwn the hill.

"My niece?" Koro-sensei asked

"That's what she said" Okano said

"What should we do sir?" Kataoka asked

"Nagisa, right now Mr Karasuma is down at the main campus. Get down there with the excuse Irina has a message for him, only you are to stop Homura" Koro-sensei said

"Yes sir" Nagisa said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the fun file about Homura's origins. Believe it on not thgis was suppose a longer one shot but then it became these files. Anyway the name Homura came from Homura Akemi and her purple hair comes from Homura Chika, the girl of the recent anime Haruchika, its not bad. Heck it combines mystery with classical music so go check it out**

 **So until part two of this origins I'll catch you on the flipside**


	24. Chapter 24

"Ah excuse my where is the headmaster's office?" Homura asked in broken Japanese

"I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch that" Seo said

"Let me try it this way, I'm looking for you principal's office" Homura said

"Oh its down the hall and to the right" Seo said smiling before walking off

'Tomoya Seo, guy's an arrogant prick with superiority complex that needs to be stoked, ugly bastard as well. Lived in LA for a while. Butchers the English language as well. Time to put him down later, but for now I have high quality prey I need to take of, but considering he's right there for the moment. Well target Practice wouldn't hurt" Homura thought as she pulled out her revolver and loaded a round into it. She smiled as she squeezed the trigger. The round was launched from her revolver

"What?" Seo asked as a sword blade intercepted the round

* * *

"Shiota, I thought I warned you not to get involved with me" Homura said

"Sorry I've got orders to stop you" Nagisa said adopting a fighting stance

"No don't my beloved uncle. So tell me what would happen if I were to do this?" she asked closing the gap while she held her arms under her breasts. "I'll have you know I'm half a cup size under Boobs and Scrunchies own"

"No way" Nagisa gulped

"And with back up they're perfectly eye leve aren't ya?" Homura asked

"Um...er...um" Nagisa stuttered

"And what boy doesn't like them all perky" Homura taunted "And then there always one of these" she said kissing his cheek, earning herself a three hit combo

'A three hit combo on the cheek, not even Bitch-sensei could do that' Nagisa thought before he slumped to the ground

"And little boys shouldn't be playing with sharp swords" Homura said putting it away for him

"No freaking way"

* * *

"Who are you?" Asano asked

"Ah, prey number two just who I wanted"

"So I ask who are you?"

"I'm Homura" Homura said as she walked over to him. Gently she placed a hand on hsi shoulder "I'm here to educate some students"

"And they are?"  
"You and your thugs" Homura said slamming his against the wall

"ASANO" Seo said

"Heyah!" Homura said knocking him out with a jump kick "Now for you"

"What are you going to do?" Asano asked

"This" Homura said pulling him off the wall, clotheslining him, and then hammer kicking him in the legs to knock him out

"I'll get"

"Get what sweetie" she said walking away. "Now time for papa bear'

* * *

"The assassination is coming along well" Karasuma said

"I see, but isn't there any assassination attempts going on, in fact I saw that ronin student Nagisa I believe walking hand in hand with that girl, what was her name Kasumi?"

"Kaede, and yes it seems the students are more preoccupied by each other"

"Understandable, hormones do make them act wild" the headmaster said

"Indeed" Karasuma said

"Even you have gotten bitten by the Love Bug, I guess you aren't as dense as you seem" Asano said. The two men shared a laughed unaware of the assassin out side.

'So far I've been using the anti-sensei ammo the government has given them, well time to switch to the anti-human rounds' she smirked. 'And in two minutes he'll be dead'

* * *

"Oh man how long have I been out?" Nagisa asked

"I don't know but that crazy chick knocked out Asano as well" Seo said

"Great, now she's gone after the headmaster" Nagisa said getting up while shaking his head

"What are you going to do?" Seo asked

"Take her down, and tell Karasuma-sensei he's needed back at the classroom" Nagisa said walking away to the office before grabbing his sword.

"And how are you going to do that?" Seo asked

"No idea" Nagisa said

* * *

Homura silently opened the door and pointed the revolver at the headmaster. Karasuma quickly pulled out his gun and levelled on her.

"Who are you?" Karasuma asked

"Someone's who changing the status quo for the better" Homura said

"And why is that?" Headmaster Asano asked

"Class-E has suffered enough under you tyranny" Homura spat

"Interesting and what do you know about them?" Asano asked

"I've heard enough" Homura said cocking the revolver's hammer. "And i don't care if I go to jail, you'll be gone" he pressed the trigger and fired. Luckily a clink was heard and in front of her gun barrell was a blade.

"NAGISA!" Karasuma said

"Hey sensei" Nagisa panted.

"Hey did?" Homura said before the gun was hit out of her hands by the blunt back of his blade. Homura quickly moved to recover he guns and gripped it by the barrel and attacked Nagisa, which was blocked by his blade, the two struggled.

* * *

Soon the two were tired out. The headmaster looked on

"Are you quite done yet?" he asked

"No, you're alive" Homura said reloading her revolver and pointed it at Asano

"Give it up" Nagisa said preparing his blade

"Shut it Ronin" Homura snapped

"Bring it Gunslinger" Nagisa shouted

"I'll take those thank you very much" Koro-sensei said as he took the weapons. "Honestly, you two are really reckless. Nagisa I thought I sent you down here to warn Asano and Karasuma"

"I got to him first Uncle"

"Oh don't you worry Homura I'll get to you in a moment. Seriously I am so sorry about this whole mess, I never expected my upstanding niece to do this"

"Wait this girl is you niece?" Karasuam shouted

"Why yes I am" Homura said

"She sounds British" Karasume stated

"My father was British sir, namely English Welsh" Homura said

"Great so a Japanese English Welsh girl" Karasuma growled

"Or Japanese British is the preferred term of mine"

"And Nagisa?" Karasuma asked

"We heard that Homura was going to be a worse bully hunter than Karma, emphasis on hunter. She was going to get rid of the problems so I sent him down here with a warning for you" Koro-sensei said handing Nagisa his sword.

"So what to do with you two now?" Asano asked

* * *

"Homura Lily Korogane, you are in mammoth trouble now missy" a woman with deep red hair in a high ponytail wearing a violet suit and white blouse walked in causing Homura to gulp and Koro-sensei to hide behind the upset Karasuma

"Mum/Kagura" the pair said. Kagura looked at Koro-sensei and blink

"Do I know you?" Kagura asked

"Yeah, you saved me from that chicken when we were living in those slums" Koro-sensei said

"Ryushi, is that you?" Kagura asked "what happened?"

"Yanagisawa happened. I knew he was big trouble" Koro-sensei said

"And Aguri?"

"Gone" Koro-sensei said

"I see" Kagura said sadly "I did enjoy her company

"And she was one of my best teachers" Asano said

"Now that we've all been sadden. Homura" Kagura said

"Yes mum?" Homura asked creeping away

"You are in big trouble, trying to kill a teacher

"Technically it was an assassination attempt" Homura said

"Oh, so you thin you're an assassin huh, well I can't see anyother punishment but for Homura to become an E-Class student" Koro-sensei said

"Not only that but you are to be our main campus liasion" Karasuma said

"What?" Homura asked

"Well its either that or...I send you to you grandmothers" Karuga

"Alirght fine, just not to grandma Pearl, she's rather strict

"Welcome to Class-E my dear"

* * *

"And that as they say is history" Homura said

"I couldn't agree more" Koro-sensei said

"So where to now sir?" Homura asked

"Simple, until teh end of the year, you can keep trying to assassinate me" Koro-sensei said

"Very well" Homura said hopping up and brushing off her skirt. "I'll see you back at the classroom" Homura said walking away.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the second part of Homura's origins which might seemed rush since I was running out of ideas, but hey that's bound to happen every now and then. But I have to say that the next chapter will be the final chapter for this story, and don't worry I've got something good for it, also it will be a timeskipped chapter. But not like the future one where it was about ten or so years, no this one will be much closer to now. Also I keep mentioning a final battle that may be written as a separate fic which would be my take on the last days of Koro-sensei.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flip side**


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh man" Nagisa groaned as he rubbed his eyes while studying a text book after taking off his glasses

"Time for a break man" Maehara said throwing Nagisa a can of drink

"It's not that" Nagisa said

"Then what is it?" Sugino asked

"Something trickier" Nagisa said

"And that is?" the guys as

"This" Nagisa said as he placed a box on the table.

"Dude, this is serious" Maehara said

"Exactly" Nagisa said

"Well Tomohito, any advice I mean you are with Yukiko" Maehara said

"Not really, I mean we're all different and this isn't exactly an easy thing to do"

"Its got to be special" Nagisa said

"Shall we?" Sugino asked.

"May as well" Maehara said

* * *

"So what can I do for three of my former students?" Koro-sensei asked as he looked over the city while on a cliff.

"Nagisa needs some romantic advice" Maehara said

"And what advice is this you ask?" Koro-sensei asked shifting back to his human form Korogane while dusting off his coat

"Well you see" Nagisa said before explaining things to his old teacher.

"Wonderful, you saw how I help the densest teacher do the same thing as you, I also helped four of my students get married, I'm sure we can handle this" Korogane said

"So what's first?" Nagisa asked

"Oh, you know" Korogane said

"Crap" Nagisa said

* * *

"So you need my help" Yada said smugly

"Yes" Nagisa said

"what with?" Yada asked

"He needs to looks smart" Korogane said

"well the glasses can stay, mainly because he needs them, I'm thinking either navy, black or graphite" Yada said

"Huh?" the guys asked

"Just try these on and we'll tell you what we think" Yada said shoving Nagisa into a changing booth

"I've got the dinner reservation all set" Maehara said

"Can they afford it?" Sugino asked

"Oh yeah, Korogane's paying" Maehara said

"Yes...wait I'm what?" Korogane said

"Well you do have 30 billion in a hidden bank account, and then you've set up the Class-E Aid Account with three billion yen in it" Yada said

"So you knwo about that huh?" Korogane said.

"So how do I look?" Nagisa asked walking out in the first in the navy blue suit

"Too" Yada said

"Dark" the guys added before Nagisa went back in and changed into the black suit with a black shirt and tie

"I look like I'm going to a funeral" Nagisa deadpanned as he changed

"I hope this one's okay?" Nagisa said as he walked out wearing the graphite grey suit with a white shirt, black vest and red tie. Yada saw it and her eyebrows rose in delight

"Bullseye" the guys said

"So this one?" Nagisa said looking in the mirror at the suit he selected to wear for his date.

"Now things will be perfect" Yada said

"Hope so" Maehara said

* * *

"What about this one?" Kaede asked showing Yukiko and Okuda a black dress with a lace up back

"A little flashy" Kanzaki said

"Okay what about this one?" she asked showing a simple white dress

"To simple" Okuda said

"Fine I'll get another couple" Kaede said walking off

"Do you know?" Kanzaki whispered

"Yeah" Okuda said

"What about this one?" Kaede asked showing off the dress she picked

"Perfect" the other two said

* * *

"Is it hot in here or just me?" Nagisa asked

"Chill Nagisa, you'll be fine" Karma said

"This coming from you makes me more than nervous Karma" Nagisa said "I think my heart's going berserk

"Let me see" Takebayashi said taking out a stethoscope and placed it on Nagisa's chest "Its fine just a case of nervousness"

"You sure?" Nagisa asked

"YES!" the guys said

"Alright, it's just a big step" Nagisa said as he was handed a glass of water. "How did you two do it?"

"We don't know" Mimura and Sugino asked

"Man, the exams for my teaching course weren't this tough" Nagisa sighed

"Come on get dressed its nearly time" Karma said

"Alright" Nagisa said as he got ready

"Car's out front" Kimura said

"Alright we'll cover you here" Maehara said

"I'll be fine guys" Nagisa said adjusting his tie. "Wish me luck" he said grabbing a military coat and left.

"Bastard's already got tons of luck, like he needs anymore" Karma laughed.

* * *

"Two for Shiota" Nagisa said to the waiter

"This way sir" the waiter said showing him to a table done up for a romantic candlelit dinner. 'Perfect, thanks guy'

"Well this looks nice" Kaede said showing up in a purple dress with silver decals and small red coloured diamantes on it. She wore her hair down and had a bit of light make up on. Nagisa suddenly lost any and all words he could say like he did when they had the Class-E dance and she wore that blue dress.

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Kaede asked concerned as he helped into her chair.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you look tonight, I don't think of anything can add to it" he said kissing her cheek

"Thank you, and you rather handsome" Kaede said

"Thank you my darling" Nagisa said

Once they order the pair starting talking about random things and how their days were going. Their orders came, Nagisa ordered a seafood platter while Kaede had a chicken Caesar salad. Nagisa glanced at the clock and smiled. As soon as their meals were finished Nagisa paid the check

"What are we doing now?" Kaede asked as she walked out with her shawl around her shoulders

"Something special, we're having a picnic dessert"

"Ooh, where my I ask?"

"Somewhere special" Nagisa said

"okay" Kaede said as she got in the car Nagisa borrowed for the night

* * *

Nagisa lead Kaede to somewhere special. She was blindfolded. Nagisa smirked as he kissed her neck every now and then to make her giggle.

"Nagisa I know we're dating but you don't have to kiss me every five seconds" Kaede giggled.

"Just trying to make you special" Nagisa smiled before he saw he had reached the spot. "we're here" he whispered as he removed the blindfold showing Kaede a small area which was a lake surrounded by fireflies and a view of the night sky filled with stars which were reflected in the lake water. The crumbling crescent moon shone brightly

"It's beautiful" Kaede said

"I would agree" Nagisa said leading her over to a picnic blanket and helped her down. Out of the basket place there Nagisa pulled out a plate of ice cream, vanilla pudding and apple pie.

"Thank you" she said taking a small spoonful of the dessert and enjoyed the sweetness of it

"No problem" Nagisa said.

* * *

Once they finished and laid back on the blanket, Nagisa knew...it was time. He got up which confused Kaede

"Nagisa?"

"We've been though a lot together haven't we?" Nagisa asked as he skimmed a stone across the lap, rippling it sending the small waves outwards making the reflection of the sky above distort before it became a mirror again

"Class-E, Kyoto, Tadaoka, Asano, the Reaper, Shiro, Asano, That battle" Kaede said joining him.

"Exactly, but we made it through it all didn't we?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah I guess we did" Kaede said

"And throughout that entire time the class united. But majority of that time there was only one person who was with me, no matter what" Nagisa said

"And who would that be?" Kaede asked playfully

"The girl...no woman standing next to me" Nagisa said kneeling

"Nagisa?" Kaede gasped

"Kaede, will you do me the pleasurable honour of being with me until the end of time. Will you be with me throughout whatever will come?" Nagisa asked as he pulled out the box from before and opened it showing off a simple ring with three pink diamonds on it "Will you marry me?" he asked. Kaede was so shocked that her body froze, her brain paused in think, her lungs stopped receiving oxygen into them. But after what seemed to be hours, which was only five second

"yes" she whispered "Yes I'll marry you Nagisa!" she cheered crashing into him with a laugh as Nagisa slipped the ring onto her finger and passionately kissed her

"I love you" the newly engaged pair said.

* * *

The next morning Nagisa got up and went out into the kitchen think he had the greatest dream in the world last night. But he felt something was different now, he walked into his bedroom. He saw Kaede there dressed in a simple pink nightgown, Nagisa smiled knowing even though it felt like a fairy tale like dream it was real. He was now engaged to the girl that visited his dreams most night he slept. With a grin he walked out into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast to wake up the person who was going to write the rest of the chapter of his life with. His future wife Kaede Kayano.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the last chapter of this story. Now this one may have been different if it wasn't for a suggestion about Kaede having something nice and NagiKae. Well here you are. Now this is about five or so years before the last chapter of the Class-E Fun Files which was a ten year time skip.**

 **Now onto the usual thank you sections: Starting with animeandmangafangirl, Dr-J33, Xx-DarkCrimson-xX, Maski1, catturner07, Nagisa101, Nagisa-and-Kayano and all my guest reviewers and those who favourite and followed this, thanks to those who sent in their suggestions for chapters.**

 **So what's next. I've got some ideas I want to do, a couple were introduce here, the second volume of Mecha-Knight academy. Assassination Classroom Heroics will still be happening. The Anime File will be updated as well. Not to mention one of my earliest ideas: A mafia AU with crossover elements. Finally I have a request fic feature a female!Nagisa so that will keep me busy for a while.**

 **So until the next fic I'll catch you on the flipside,**


End file.
